Skyfall
by Alex Beckett
Summary: What happens when old secrets come to light to haunt the Ryan family, starting with Jenny's oldest daughter? (part of the Lily Joy universe)
1. Only If For A Night

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this one up; writer's block sucks -_- Happy Easter, though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept for original characters.**

* * *

_Monday, April 28 _

_9:30 PM, Endo-Prince House _

_Flora's Point of View _

* * *

I'm twenty-three, almost twenty-four years old, and I've been a professional photographer since I was fifteen. I moved up to professional photographer when I was invited to be a guest photographer at a high-end winter fundraising gala. It was there that local photography legend Rafferty Shaw discovered my talent and hired me on the spot. I've been working at his company, Suspended In Time Photography, ever since.

I now have a sparkling reputation and also the best partner in the business, and together, mine and Melissa's skills are in high demand so much that our most common clientel are extremley wealthy socialites who want engagement, wedding, pregnancy, or newborn photo shoots. I swear our names gets passed around, but we love every minute of it.

Over the years, I've gone through many traumatizing things that nobody should have to, some of which include surviving a horrible tsunami and then losing the father of my child to cancer a few years later, when I was only two months away from giving birth. I also survived 9/11, a fifteen year separation from my mother, learning to deal with raising a disabled child _and _being a widow. If not for the unconditional love my son has given me every day since he was born and my hope of being reunited with my mother, I would've given up a long time ago. I wouldn't have even gotten as far in my life as I have now if not for my photography job in the first place, so I'm quite to say that photography saved my life.

On a more positive note, a few months after I was reunited with my mother, I met Elijah Prince almost two years ago and we are living a fairytale. We hit it off quickly and as a bonus, he and my son adore each other. Elijah also gets along very well with my mother and stepfather, Jenny and Kevin Ryan. I couldn't ask for anything more, and I haven't been this happy in a very long time.

Elijah and I have done everything committed couples do, except an engagement, wedding and having another baby. We've talked about these things plenty of times before, but we have all the time in the world.

* * *

I love my life and everyone in it, and I _really _ love my job, but one thing that I _don't _like is that every time I have a huge photo shoot coming up, my body rebels against me by making me as sick as a dog for the whole twenty-four hours proceeding the project.

That's what's happening right now, but I've learned to just wait it out because it's as bad as morning sickness.

Thank the Lord I'm getting better now.

* * *

"Well, Francis is _finally_ asleep." Elijah reported as he got under the covers with me and leaned against the headboard. "How are you feeling now, Flora? Do you still have a temperature?"

"No temperature anymore, but I still feel like garbage. It's not as bad as this morning because I can actually sit up without wanting to barf." Just to prove my point, I sat up so we were on the same eye level. "How was Francis when you took him out to Chelsea Pier?"

"He was practically in orbit the whole time, especially when I won him a stuffed dog at the arcade. I also had a hard time getting him to get off the carousel because he was having the time of his life."

I smiled and focused hard on not letting his sexy Ukrainian accent lull me to sleep. "That's my little thrill seeker. Just wait until the summer hits and the carnival comes to town—you know, the one that brings its own rollercoaster?"

"Oh, I know that one." Elijah laughed. "Mama and Papa took Holly and I to that one every year starting when we were kids, all the way up until the year that papa died."

"Speaking of your _mother, _when are Francis and I going to meet Nicolette? You and I have been together for a year and nine months now… I've met your sister, her husband and your nephew and nieces, but not Nicolette."

"She called me today to inform me that her contract with the Westminster Dog Show was extended at the last minute."

"When is she coming back to New York?"

"On July twenty-eighth, and she'll be flying into JFK airport from London."

"That's exactly two months from today, and three days after Nana Megan's birthday. She really wants to meet you, but insisted that it be at a family gathering, so it can be formal. Papa Desmond and the rest of the O'Malley-Ryan clan also want to meet you."

"I already met your Aunt Orla and your Uncle Riordan and your cousins Desmond and Siobhan, so that's what? Four down, two million to go?"

"Something like that." I laughed.

"Then it's settled: we'll collect my mother from the airport and have lunch with her at her house in will also get a present for Nana Megan and go to her birthday party. Are all of your cousins going to be there?"

"Don't you know it… damn, I need to lie down…"

My stomach had started churning again, and as Elijah helped be get comfortable, he brought up something I've sort of been dreading.

"Why is there an open box of pregnancy tests on the bathroom counter? A-are you pregnant?"

Before I could answer, his phone rang and he answered in rapid Ukrainian, meaning that he was talking to his sister. Not understanding much, I tuned him out and was almost asleep when Elijah shook my shoulder gently.

"Flora?"

"Yes?" I groaned.

"That was Holly on the phone. She and Jean-François are going to Rome—"

"_What?" _

"For their wedding anniversary because they had this planned out months ago." Elijah finished. "Beginning on the second of May, they'll be away for eight days, but they need someone to watch Orlando, Honolulu and China. The nanny would normally do it, but she's taken leave on account of a family matter."

I yawned sleepily. "How old are Orlando, Honolulu and China now?"

"Nine, six and two."

"Call your sister back and tell her we'd be happy to do it."

"Even though you've been so ill today?"

"I'll be as right as rain in the morning, you'll see."

"As long as you're sure." He sighed. "You still haven't answered me about being pregnant."

"Family takes care of family, Elijah, so quit being so squirrelly. Call Holly to make arrangements, and I'll answer your question."

He did as he was told and was free again fifteen minutes later.

"So… are you pregnant?"

"No." I shook my head. "Mom brought those over when she came by to check on me earlier. She thought I was pregnant, and so did I for about five minutes, but all of the tests were negative, so we both let it go."

"Are you disappointed?"

I shrugged. "We haven't quite sat down and decided when we'll start trying, have we?"

"No," he kissed my forehead. "But it would be nice to start trying sometime this year."

"That sounds good, but I need to put something serious on the table first."

"What is it?"

"Ideally, I'd like to at least be engaged if we end up making a baby before we start trying for real."

"You're a total mind reader." He gave me a smile that relieved some of my anxiety. "Flora, I've wanted to marry you for a very long time, but not until you're absolutely ready."

My heart rose into my throat because just as he always has, he was taking into consideration me being a widow and how my heart still aches every now and then.

"This isn't a proposal, but I'm telling you now that I'd like nothing more than to make this official by standing in front of our family and friends, exchanging wedding vows. If we find out that you're pregnant before we even get as far as an engagement, then I want you to know that I'd be asking you to be my wife because yes, you'd be carrying my child, but also because I've been in love with you since the day we met."

Elijah touched a hand to my stomach, but I held it there as he repeated his words from earlier.

"I won't ask you until you're completely ready."

"I'm almost ready, but not yet."

Exhausted by staying upright for so long, I laid back down and pulled my blankets over myself to ward off the chill.

"Are you _sure _you aren't pregnant?"

"I'm totally sure and I wish you'd stop asking. What's happening now is just temporary and you've even seen it before."

"The photo shoot for Alderman Sanchez's daughter and the on-location anniversary photo shoot for Mister Shaw and his wife Jordan triggered it the last two times." He recalled.

"I want to be Missus Elijah Prince more than anything, and I want Francis to have a sibling, but I don't have time for a baby or even wedding planning because it's Baby Season, anyway."

Elijah raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me, dearest? What is 'baby season' photography-speak for?"

"When families want photographs to show off their newborn babies, or expectant mamas want to show off their baby bumps."

"How long does Baby Season usually last?"

"From now to the first week of September, and I have a long way to go."

"But you can do it." Elijah kissed my cheek. "What do you say to not worrying about baby stuff or wedding plans until September comes?"

"Good idea." I snuggled closer to him and yawned. "Elijah, I'm so tired, and I have a big day ahead of me."

He turned out his bedside lamp and pulled me close so that we were spooning.

"Then close your eyes and sleep, Flora. Tomorrow will be a new day that you don't have to worry about right now."

"Then what _do _I need to worry about?"

"Getting enough sleep for whoever's photo shoot it is that you and Melissa will be starting tomorrow."

Elijah lifted my sleeping shirt up to my shoulder blades with the intention of giving me a backrub, but I surprised him shimmying out of it, leaving me naked from the waist up. This threw Elijah for a momentary loop, but he went with the flow and started planting tender kisses from the nape of my neck down to my shoulders. I shivered in delight, especially when I felt his tongue come into with my skin every few moments. With his free hand, he started rubbing soothing circles up and down the middle of my back until I couldn't keep my eyes open any more as Elijah whispered in my ear.

"Sleep, Flora. I'll be here when you wake up."


	2. The Politician's Wife

**This one is for my sister-friend, Sunny :) Happy sixteen years!**

* * *

_Suspended In Time Photography Studio, Flower Garden Room _

_Tribeca, Manhattan _

_Next morning, 9:15 AM _

* * *

Just as I'd predicated, I was as right as rain after a good night of sleep. However, as Melissa and I prepped our photography suite for our first session of the day, I was only going through the motions of it.

* * *

"Hello in there! Anyone home?"

Jumping slightly, I looked back at Melissa. Despite the cute kneed-length casual dark blue dress, black leggings and yellow flats that she was wearing, and that she stands close to six feet tall with a tattooed and lean but muscular build, my partner doesn't look like someone you don't want to meet in a dark alley late at night. Her cropped red hair and her expert black belt skills add to that image, as does the somewhat disfiguring scar running from just under her left eye to the left corner of her mouth. All I know is that she sustained the scar in a knife attack over a year ago.

Once you see past all of that, you realize that she has the kindest and most calming blue eyes of anyone you'll ever meet. Her heavy Australian accent is also very calming, but it's usually her eyes that win out.

"I'm here, don't worry. I just have a lot on my plate."

"Do you want to talk about it? We still have some time."

Everything about the negative pregnancy tests and Elijah's non-proposal came tumbling out and Melissa was very sympathetic.

"I completely understand because Calvin and I had many discussions about marriage and babies before they actually happened."

"You have Kitty now and she's happy and healthy, but you aren't married."

"No, but we've been engaged" (my friend wiggled the fingers on her left hand to show off her engagement ring) "Since the day we made Kitty, and she's over a year old now, but there haven't been any wedding plans made yet because Calving and I both been too busy with work, and now that he's been taken on by Tillie Brigid—your stepfather's younger sister, if I recall—his illustrating skills are getting more notice. In fact, he and Tillie have a book tour coming up with today's client. She's a children's author who just put out her first book…"

I perked up at this. "What's her name, again? All of yesterday's puking distracted me."

Melissa consulted her notes. "It's State Senator Jin Choi's wife, a Frances Matheson Choi—what?"

"D-did you say her name is Frances Matheson?"

"I did, but what's the matter? You're acting like you've seen a ghost."

"When I was put into the group home after 9/11, there was an older girl named Frankie Matheson who protected me. We were best friends until she aged out first, and we fell out of contact. I haven't seen Frankie in something like fifteen years now, so she must be pushing thirty."

"If it's her, I'll be sure to catch you if you pass out." She checked her watch. "Now look sharp—Frances and her daughter Dae Sora should be here at any moment."

Not even five minutes later, a little girl about four years old came bounding in. Dae Sora had classic Korean features with her golden-colored skin, round face, brown almond-shaped eyes and a long flat nose. She was dressed in a rainbow-colored tutu dress, and also had on white tights and black Chuck Taylor sneakers. There was even a big white decorative daisy tucked into her mop of curly brown hair.

"Hi-hi!" she chirped as she held open the door. "I'm Dae Sora, but please call me Daisy 'cause that's my English name!"

Before we could say anything to her, she looked down the hallway.

"Hurry, umma; I'm already here!"

A few seconds later, Daisy's mother entered, and my heart almost stopped because there she was—fifteen years older—but still with the same tan skin, graceful build, cascading chocolate-colored the same shade as mine, the same kind face and the same vibrant blue eyes. It was almost like looking at a tan version of myself. Sometimes people would think we were sisters.

But, oh my God…

"Frances Matheson, is that you?"

She looked up and when she saw me, she dropped everything she was holding because the feeling of recognition was as intense for me as it was for her and in the blink of an eye, I was being swept up in a total joy-filled hug. I returned it, careful not to squash her baby bump. When Frances pulled away, she held onto my hands.

"Goodness, Flora—you've grown up!"

"And so have you, Frances—you're married to one of the most powerful women in the whole _state; _you're a newly published children's author; _and _you have a child, as well as another on the way!"

"I won't deny any of that," She answered cheekily. "But I scarcely go by Frances or even Matheson anymore, unless it's about writing."

"What's the name you prefer, then?"

"Frankie, and there will be plenty of time to catch up because I want to introduce you and Melissa to Daisy properly before we start the photo shoot."

From across the room, Daisy informed her mother in a matter-of-fact tone that she'd already told before carrying on with cooing over all of the flower decorations in the room. Frankie just shook her head at Daisy's sassiness and once she got through explaining that I was an old friend, Daisy was more than happy to cooperate.

* * *

The photo shoot had requested the photo shoot because Frankie's wife has been away in South Korea for a week, on account of a family emergency. Frankie said she would have also gone with Jin, but wasn't keen on flying while four months pregnant or with an energetic child, and on top of all of that, she was a book tour to get ready for. The photo shoot is a way for Frankie to take her mind off everything for awhile and they're also going to be a welcome home present for Jin. We did Daisy's photography session first and were in the middle of Frankie's session when she suddenly went still.

"What's wrong?" I walked over and knelt down in front of her. "Is it the baby?"

"He's fine," Frankie's voice was quiet as she tracked a hand across her belly. "But he's kicking me for the first time!"

"You sure? You're only seventeen weeks."

"Completely, because I also carried Daisy." The other woman reached for my hand. "Feel this and tell me you're unsure. I dare you."

Chuckling at her juvenile challenge, I let her hold my hand to the spot and I was immediately rewarded with a series of incredibly intense punches from a pair of tiny feet just under my palm.

"Wow!" I marveled. "Your baby is really strong!"

"No kidding! You'll understand when you're a mother."

"Actually, I _do _have a child." I smiled shyly. "He's four years old, and his name is Francis, but with an 'i.' You're his namesake."

Frankie wiped at tears as they fell down her face. "Flora, I want to meet your son!"

"I promise that you will, and you can also meet my mother, if you'd like, maybe after Jin returns."

"Okay, but wait—you found your mother?"

"And the rest of my family, too. I have more cousins than I have fingers, and I even have three younger stepsiblings who are each a delight of their own. Did you ever find any of your kin?"

"Nope, I've been a loner since before we met. Jin's parents really like me, but that's because I fell in love with their daughter and proposed to her."

"Well, it's impossible to _not _like you, Frankie, and when you meet my mom and my stepdad, and I tell them how kind you were to me when I was in the group home, they're going to take you under their wing, kind of like adopting you. It's this thing they and their friends do when they meet a wandering soul like yours, no matter what stage of life you're at, or how successful you are."

Frankie beamed but then gave a small groan as she clutched the underside of her belly. "This kid is going to keep me up twenty-four seven now because he's kicking me for pleasure! Daisy didn't torture me like this at all!"

Upon hearing her name, Daisy slid out of the green kid-sized chair nest hanging from the ceiling and scuttled over, having eyes only for her mother.

"Umma, what's the matter?"

"Your brother is kicking me!"

Daisy immediately plunked down in Frankie's lap, facing her.

"Please could I feel?"

"Of course, Daisy-girl!"

Frankie held one of her daughter's little hands on the baby bump in between them and Daisy giggled in delight and proceeded to blow kisses to it with her free hand.

In the meantime, I'd rejoined Melissa so we could start discussing the next few poses. Frankie looked over at us and I saw that my friend looked happy but sad at the same time, no doubt regretting that her wife wasn't here to take part.

"Could you get some extra snapshots of this for Jin? I want her to see how Daisy is doting on her brother."

"Sure, Frankie," I told her. "But smile a little more—happy looks good on you."

She gave a radiating grin and right on cue, Daisy gave her a matching smile.

"Umma, you so prettyful!"

"Thanks, baby girl. You're beautiful, too, and look at this!"

Holding a hand in the small of Daisy's back, Frankie pulled back her own shirt to reveal her pregnant belly in the flesh. Excited, Daisy framed the bump with both of her hands, leaned forward and shower it with affectionate kisses.

Melissa was taking the pictures now, and I was thankful for it, because watching Frankie's and Daisy's interaction was making me feel extremely flip-floppy. My partner picked up on what was happening and pulled me aside for a minute.

"Seriously, Flora—what's the matter?

"Nothing." I promised. "We see things like this all the time, but it must be getting to me because I haven't seen Frankie in such a long time. She took care of me like I was hers, and let me tell you, when you grow up in a farm group home like I did where everyone is catching the chicken pox or the flu like the bubonic plague, looking out for others is unheard of. There are no words to explain how proud I am of her and she knows. That's all this is, Melissa, I swear."

"Uh-huh, sure." Her tone was very skeptical. "Whatever the reason, you just need to pull yourself together because the last thing we need is for you to spook any of our clients today because you know how busy we are!"

I hung my head. "Two more maternity sessions, a newborn session and on-location engagement session in Central Park at six."

"That's right." Melissa put a hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes. "Are up for it?"

"Absolutely!"

"Fantastic! Now let's go finish up the session with Frankie and Daisy so we can move on to the next one because as nice as it is for you to see them, we _are _on a tight schedule right now!"

She had a point, so I followed her back to the photography area where Frankie was now getting Daisy to laugh up a storm at a funny story. The scene made my heart turn over again, and I quickly schooled my emotions, but I couldn't shake a thought off.

What if I actually _am _pregnant?

…No, I can't be because I don't have time for a baby now…

But still, what if—

Nope. I just don't have the time.


	3. Me And My Brother

**Writer's block really sucks, but I'm back!**

* * *

Several weeks later

* * *

I've known for awhile that my mom has made a few but unsuccessful attempts to carry a child to term as a gestational surrogate mother for my Aunt Tillie and Uncle Jung because they can't have kids the natural way anymore. Since none of the attempts worked, mom took a break to let her body heal, but she's recently decided to give it one last try and has just spent the last few months undergoing numerous rounds of hormone injections in preparation for the procedure. Mom left with Kevin to the doctor's office an hour ago.

As a way to ensure the least amount of stress in the first few hours following the procedure, Aunt Tillie and Uncle Jung paid for mom and Kevin to stay in a room at the Plaza Hotel. Once Elijah and I offered to babysit Alyssa, Thomas and Elliana overnight for them at their house, mom and Kevin were sold.

I think we were confident about babysitting my siblings because it had been such a breeze with Orlando, Honolulu and China the other week, and we had them at our house for eight whole days. But even after seeing to it that Alyssa, Thomas and Elliana plus Francis were fed, ready for the night and then sound asleep in their beds, I had to stop to take a breather because my stomach was doing jumping jacks.

This can't be good.

* * *

"Dearest, what's wrong?"

Elijah was coming back to the living room with a bleary-eyed pajama-clad Thomas in his arms.

"My stomach is a tad topsy-turvy."

"Do you think you're going to be ill?"

I shook my head. "Why do you have Thomas right now? Couldn't he sleep?"

"Apparently not. He refused to lay down and kept asking for you."

Right on cue, my two-year-old brother leaned towards me.

"Snuggle sissy? Please?"

"Sure, Tommy." I took him from Elijah and stretched out on the couch. "Everybody needs a snuggle."

Thomas gave me a peck on the cheek. "Love sissy. Sleepy…"

"You're okay, little guy, and you can stay with me until you fall asleep."

Thomas just nodded and closed his eyes as Elijah spread a blanket over us. Focusing solely on my brother, I gave him backrubs and sang him quite a few lullabies before he was finally asleep. When Elijah offered to take him upstairs, I wasn't ready to relinquish my hold just yet, so I continued to watch Thomas catch forty winks, but just the feeling of having a small sleeping child in my arms was making me turn to mush and get teary.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elijah was kneeling beside me, looking bewildered. "You're worrying me."

"I'm fine." I wiped my tears and smiled at him. "It's just been awhile since I've held a child this size."

"But you held China when we were babysitting her and her siblings. China is the same age as Thomas."

"Okay, so China followed me around for eight days like I was a mama duck and called me 'Auntie Flora,' but Thomas is just different."

"Why's that?"

"He may be only two, but he's as protective of me as he is of Alyssa and Elliana."

"I can't say I blame him." Elijah smiled. "The poor kid has three sisters and no brothers. I bet Kevin taught him to be protective of you, Allie, Elliana and probably even Jenny."

"Sounds like the voice of experience. Are you protective of Holly?"  
He shrugged. "Yes, but not as much as much as when we were kids. One year at school, some bullies were picking on her to the point where she was in tears."

"What happened?"

"I acted the hero and took on two older boys twice my size."

"Did you win?"

"Totally. I chased them off, but not before we all got our battle scars."

"What did your parents think?"

"They were steamed, and as part of my punishment, I got suspended from school for a week for fighting, but it was worth it because Holly was even more proud to call me her brother than she already was."

"How old were you?"

"Holly was fourteen, and I was twelve."

I peeked down at the sleeping toddler in my arms and ran my fingers through his golden curls.

"There's twenty-one years between Tommy and I, but it's just so adorable how he looks out for me, and he isn't even three yet. Kevin teaches him all the right values."

"Maybe he's also being taught to form close relationships with his siblings. Look."

My baby brother looked pretty toasty in his fuzzy blue rocket ship pajamas, but he let out a shiver, so I pulled the blanket a little higher over us. Thomas relaxed immediately but kept an ironclad grip on my shirt. I didn't even try to disturb him as he slept.

"I didn't grow up with siblings in the most conventional manner, so it's still going to take some getting used to, but it's the little moments like this—where they just want cuddles—that turn me to mush and make me proud to be a big sister and just ecstatic that I'll be around to watch them grow up."

Elijah kissed me on the forehead. "And you do a splendid job of being a big sister."

I smiled and pulled Thomas closer. "What if I have a girl instead of another boy when child number two comes?"

"I'd melt." He answered immediately. "Raising Francis with you is no doubt the best job I've ever had, but there'd be something different about having a little girl running around the house."

"I completely understand." I laughed. "Maybe she'll balance out Francis' energetic ways."

"As if. Have you noticed how he goes at it on the playground at the park? When we were with Orlando, Honolulu and China, they were all trying to teach him how to do handstands and cartwheels. Even China can do those things, and she's only two. I really think we should look into enrolling Francis at a gymnastics class at the gym in Lincoln Center..."

"I'll call Holly about it tomorrow; it sounds like a great idea."

I blew out a breath and massaged the side of my stomach since it was the only part of my body that Thomas wasn't sprawled out over.

"What if you're pregnant right now?"

My boyfriend's question was immediately rewarded with me slugging him with a couch pillow.

"Elijah, I'm not because I'd know if I was, and I don't have time for it!"

"Okay, okay!" he held his hands up in surrender as he sat on the couch with me. "It was just a suggestion. Do you want me to take Thomas to his bed yet?"

"No. I want to keep holding my brother because I'm not ready to let him go."

"That's fine."

He put my feet in his lap and picked up the TV remote, turning it on and switching to The Learning Channel.

"Do you want to see if your program is on, _Extreme_ _Couponing_?"

"That show gives you the heebie-jeebies, though."

"But you like it, and talk about guilty pleasures…"

"This from the guy who enjoys reruns of _The OC_ and _Boy Meets World._" I teased.

"You also like _Boy Meets World_, as well as _The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air_, and as I recall, you own every season of both." Elijah gave my ankle a gentle squeeze. "Now, shh! Your program is beginning, and that banner at the bottom of the screen says that it's a marathon!"

That had me won over immediately, and as I watched my favorite show with my boyfriend while feeling the weight of a sleeping child on my chest, I once again forced the idea of a possible pregnancy from my head.

Don't get me wrong—I want to be a mom again and have another baby…

But not yet.


	4. Peanut Butter Pancakes

_Sunday, May 30 _

_One month later _

_4 PM, Ryan house _

* * *

As per family tradition, Sunday afternoons found my boys and me with my parents and my siblings at their house for dinner and watching whatever major league sport was playing on TV. Normally, I'd watch with everybody else, but today I was distracted because I was really hungry…

"Flora, what are you doing?"

I looked up from the ingredients I was arranging on the kitchen counter to see mom watching me.

"I'm making peanut butter pancakes! Do you want some?"

I started to measure out peanut butter from the jar but stop when mom immediately gasped, scrunched up her nose and take a step back.

"Flora Lily Callaghan, you put the lid back on top of the jar this instant and put it back in the cabinet!"

"What? Why?"

"I found out the hard way during rehab that I couldn't stand the smell of peanut butter when I was pregnant with you, and of course my stupid roommate had to eat the stuff while I was fighting the withdrawal symptoms! The nausea that the smell of the peanut butter alone gave me was just unreal..."

I almost dropped the jar of peanut butter.

Sure, I've known for awhile that mom was a "wild child" when she had me (and only fifteen, to boot), and sure, I knew that she had a stint in rehab for drug and alcohol abuse, but she's never so much as let it slip that she was pregnant and in rehab at the same time… until now.

"You were in rehab when you were pregnant with me?"

"Yes." She huffed. "I was in rehab from the time I found out you were on the way, up until the middle of my second trimester. Your father was there, too."

"He was?" I hung onto every word because I don't remember anything about him. "Did dad come as a visitor, or was he also trying to get himself rehabilitated?"

"You still haven't put away the peanut butter yet!"

I stomped my feet. "Why don't you ever answer questions about my dad?"

"Because he was a really bad guy, okay, and I don't want to fill your head those things! If you randomly bump into him on the street or in a shop, I want you to vacate the premises immediately, and then call me, all right?"

Realizing that she wasn't joking around, I nodded.

"Okay, I will."

"Good. Now _please _put away the peanut butter!"

It wasn't until after I'd done that that something dawned on me.

"Hey, wait—if you're having this strong an aversion to peanut butter now, you _must _be pregnant, which means the IVF procedure took!"

Mom's grumpiness was gone in a heartbeat and she gave me a sheepish smile. "It actually did, so I _am _pregnant, but not very far along."

I hugged her. "Do Tillie and Jung know?"

"They do, and right now we're all hoping and praying that I don't miscarry this baby like I did the others."

Mom touched a hand to her still-flat abdomen, looking genuinely happy.

"You still haven't said why you're making pancakes."

"Way to ruin the moment." I sighed. "Being hungry isn't enough?"

"Maybe a little, but you've disliked peanut butter for as long as I can remember, because hello—you dislike it the way Francis freaks out over spaghetti."

"He thinks the spaghetti noodles are octopus tentacles that are going to rise up and tickle him when he isn't looking, which is weird because he loves to eat octopus…"

"I rest my case. When was the last time you had peanut butter pancakes?"

I thought about it, and the answer hit me like a ton of bricks. Taking deep breaths, I answered slowly.

"The last time I had peanut butter pancakes was when Hikaru made some for me and then I upchucked them and then couldn't keep anything else down to the point where I was hospitalized for it. The morning afterward, I found out that Francis was on the way… "

Overwhelmed by the emotions this realization was bringing, I swayed, but mom caught me.

"It's okay, Flora. It's okay."

"But what if I _am _pregnant? Mom, I've been a little out of it for the past few weeks, but I thought it was just stress from a packed workload. I want another child, but just not now!"

Mom poured me a glass of water. "Drink this, it'll clear your head."

I drank the cold liquid, thankful for the momentary distraction but when I put the glass back on the counter, I began to fill with worry again.

"What do I do?"

"There are two boxes of unopened pregnancy tests in the third left drawer in my bathroom. I want you to use a box and then come back down here and tell me what the results are."

"Okay, but what do I tell Elijah?"

"Tell me what?"

…Of course he would choose now of all times to walk in…

I seized him by the wrist and began pulling him towards the stairs. "Come with me, love. There are some things that need talking about."

* * *

When we were in my parents' bedroom with the door shut behind us, Elijah decided to be cheeky.

"If you wanted a quickie, we could've just made an excuse to go home because we _do _live right down the street."

"Don't be a smartass; you know I'd pick some place more secluded for a quickie besides this room." I laughed. "We're up here because there is a box of unused pregnancy tests that I'm going to use right now."

Elijah's mouth dropped open in surprise, and I went on to tell him about the peanut butter thing, after which all he could do was tell me to take the tests. After I was done and cleaned up after myself, I sat by Elijah where he was perched on the edge of the bed.

"How long until you have the results?

"Five minutes. Will you hold me? This is feeling really real right now…"

"Come here." He pulled me into his arms. "It's pretty real for me, too. A baby isn't in our plans for now because we're so busy with work and taking Francis to speech therapy, but I know we can handle whatever the universe throws at us."

"Then let me just remind you now that thanks to the O'Malley genes in me, I'm extremely fertile because naturally conceived twins and even naturally conceived _quadruplets _run in my family."

Elijah shuddered. "But even if it comes to that, we can handle that, too."

I checked my watch. "Two more minutes, and we'll know if I've been growing Francis a sibling all this time without realizing it."

The next two minutes were the longest of my life and at the end of them, I went back to check the results by myself. When I saw them, my stomach flipped over and my knees gave out. Elijah came rushing in immediately.

"What do they say, Flora?"

"The results are positive."


	5. Reality Check

There was a beat of silence that seemed to fill the tiny bathroom as Elijah processed my words, but then he broke out into the biggest smile and kissed me. I deepened the kiss, but it wasn't quite heartfelt on my end, but he didn't realize it. In his enthusiasm, however, he picked me up and carried me out into the bedroom, kissing me again before seeing on me on my feet.

"I'm so happy, Flora! We're going to be parents again!" Elijah put a hand over my baby bump. "Are you happy?"

I didn't respond right away, instead kneeling down on the floor and taking a few deep breaths as tears began forming in my eyes. Elijah was at my side in a heartbeat, pleading.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you happy?"

"I-I don't know!" I sobbed. "I'm overjoyed to be a mama to a brand new person, but my practical side is kicking in right now!"

"How do you mean?"

"We have work, and you and Kingston Queller are talking about your construction team building that 'super playground' for the new school that's under construtction a few blocks away from here. There's also the fact that Francis is getting stressed out over the more rigorous phase of his speech therapy, and we need to pick up an enrollment application or something for the first year of the Young Fives program because they're taking enrollment applications now! A baby on top of all of this? I want to be happy, but I just need some time… I'm so sorry…"

Elijah pulled me close in a hug and kissed me on the top of my head.

"There's no reason to be sorry about this. It's your body our little one is growing inside of, and I'll give you as much time or space as you need."

"Thanks. Whoa…"

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and pulled away from him. "It feels like I have a guppy swimming inside me…"

"How far along are you, do you think?"

"Seven weeks, at the most, whenever the night was that we celebrated you getting the playground assignment. We got a little out of hand that night, and neither of us were even drunk…"

"I'm a light drinker as it is, but with you being deathly allergic to most wine and then not liking beer or even spirits, I think hell will have to freeze over before we see you in that state."

I gave him a playful shove and lifted up my shirt to show my small but noticeable baby bump.

"Hi, sweet baby." I cooed to it. "This is your mama, and I promise I love you forever. It's just going to take some time for me to get used to you being in there."

Elijah bent down to kiss the bump. "And I'm your daddy, little one. I know mama is a bit sad right now, but she'll be on the mend soon enough, which is a good thing because the last thing we need is for her to be weepy and spook your brother when we tell him about you."

At these words, I began crying yet again and once more, Elijah came to my rescue.

"Are you worried about how Francis is going to take it?"

"Yeah, especially since he's aware that he's a special needs child. What if he thinks we're trying to replace him? I don't think I'd be able to watch Francis cry over that."

"We should wait until everything has been confirmed by a doctor before telling Francis."

"Good idea."

My stomach rumbled, completely killing the moment.

"Shucks! Now I'm hungry, which sucks because I was really looking forward to those pancakes…"

"What were your cravings when you were carrying Francis?"

"Fruit, especially apples, and the Japanese home cooking Francis' grandmothers tended to spoil me with. I also ate a lot of paninis."

"I can make those things work. I'm going to the store; is there anything else you need?"

"I want to talk to my mother."

"Okay, I'll send her up here. Text me if you think of anything else."

I smiled gratefully and watched him go.

Luckily, I didn't have long to wait for mom.

"Is the verdict in?" she asked. "Am I going to be a grandmother again?"

"You are!"

Mom gave me a happy hug but became concerned when my smile faltered.

"What's wrong?"

"How did you handle being pregnant at a young age?"

"It wasn't easy, but why are you asking? This isn't your first pregnancy."

"No, but you're actually going to be around for this one, and I can finally ask you things I've never had a chance to."

I shivered and mom pulled me to the bed, telling me to get under the covers. I did as I was told and she joined me, making me remember back to when I was little and would crawl into her bed after a bad dream.

"I was a total wild child in the time before I found out about you, and I had no business getting pregnant getting pregnant at fifteen, but it happened. Most of my friends left me in the dust, and the drug rehab was hell, but when they put you in my arms for the first time, I'd never been so happy in my life."

"Did you ever think about putting me up for adoption?"

"Not once because I loved you and wanted you from the start."

"If you hadn't divorced from my father, where would you be today?"

"Probably dead." She admitted. "He was cool at first, but he turned violent and started abusing me."

"Oh, mom…"

"One time it got so bad that I was pleading for my life because I thought he was going to kill me. He was drunk off his ass and threw something that hit me and knocked me out. I came to in a hospital."

"What happened after that?"

"The doctor fixed up my injuries nicely and I'd been woozy anyway so the doctors ran some tests and discovered that you were the one that was giving me all that grief."

"What did Papa Desmond and Nana Megan say?"

"They weren't thrilled, but glad they were glad that I came to my senses about getting cleaned up."

"Whose idea was it about getting married?"

"Papa's and Nana's, but we just rolled with it because your father wasn't always a bad guy. There were a couple years during our marriage when everything was perfectly fine."

"Then what happened?"

Now mom looked really sad.

"Friends of ours—Asher, Polly and Jewel Stanton—passed away after a drunk driver drove through a stop sign and plowed into their car. We met because we were all classmates, but we became friends because Polly was expecting Jewel at the time."

"How old would Jewel be now?"

"The sweet pea would be your age."

I smiled at this. "But what happened after she and her parents died?"

"Your father snapped while we were grieving and he started hitting me again, but worse than before."

"Did you fight back?"

"Hell yes."

"Did he ever hit me? I don't remember anything about that time anymore."

"He never hit you, even when he was drunk and the second the divorce was final, I got us the hell away from him because people like Dexter Lawless never change, do you hear? He'll never get forgiveness or a second chance from me because he doesn't deserve it. You don't need to know him and neither do Elijah or your children, and God help me if he ever finds any of you or Kevin or your siblings…"

"Is he sly?"

"Totally. One time he found us after we left, but my brothers came running to straight him out and we never saw him again. Losing you on 9/11 was not too long after that, and now, after all this time, here we are."

"What turned you into a wild child?"

"I'll tell you another day. Don't press your luck."

"But—"

"I mean it. Kevin and Elijah have to be there, too."

"Then will you tell me how you met Kevin?"

"Also another story for another day." She tapped my nose. "How are you feeling, with the baby and all?"

"A little better now, but…"

My voice trailed off and I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I tried to not to cry. Mom also sat up and put an arm around my shoulders.

"You can tell me anything because I won't judge you."

"I want the kids to have Elijah's last name, but I was just hoping that we'd be engaged by now."

"Does he know this?"

"Yes." I nodded. "We decided we'd start talking seriously about marriage and babies in the fall, after our current work projects wind down."

"But…?"

"It looks like we've gotten a little ahead of schedule."

"At least you're in it together." Mom chirped. "That's a perk."

I laughed weakly. "Is it bad that I'm not sure how to feel about this baby? I'm excited, but I just don't know what to say right now."

"It's completely normal to feel that way. Shoot—I've had that exact same feeling every time I've been pregnant, especially with the surrogate babies."

I raised my eyebrows. "You've done more than one surrogate pregnancy?"

She nodded. "I carried your little cousin Desmond the year before I got pregnant with Alyssa."

"How do you it, mom?"

"Carry another woman's child to term?"

"No, I get that because I'd also do it, too. How do you stay strong, despite everything you've been through?"

"I thank God for another day and for my loving husband and four beautiful babies, I keep putting one foot in front of the other and I keep breathing."

"You're the strongest woman I know, and I'm so proud to call you my mother."

"Thanks, baby girl. That means a lot to me."

She kissed me on the forehead.

"Are you ready to go back downstairs and watch baseball? Elijah should back soon, and I'm sure Francis will want a cuddle session with his mama."

I didn't need to be told about cuddling with Francis twice because all I wanted was to hold him while we watched a few innings of baseball.

When we joined them, I totally distracted everyone by me sweeping Francis up in my arms and showering him with kisses. Francis was definitely surprised, but he giggled and returned the affection by hugging me.

When he was all tuckered out, he yawned and nuzzled the crook of my neck with his face.

"Love, love, love." My four-year-old sighed sleepily. "Love, love, love."

"I love you, too, buddy. Do you want to cuddle and watch baseball with Nana, Papa and your aunties and uncle?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, we can do that."

I stretched out on the couch with him and he snuggled up to me but instead of clinging tightly like he usually does, he was completely relaxed.

The baby squirmed in reaction to feeling the pressure of Francis' body on mine and almost as if he knew where his little sibling was, Francis loosened up even more, unknowingly making sure he didn't smush anyone.

(Oh, Lord—how _is _Francis going to react when we tell him he's going to be a big brother?)

"Mama?"

My little boy was looking up at me with his big brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"Where's daddy?"

"He went to the grocery store to get me some snacks, but he'll be back soon. That cool?"

"Yep!"

"Terrific, now let's watch the game because the Mets are winning! Say 'Go Mets!' because that's our family's favorite team!"

Francis turned back to the TV, sleepily cheering "Go Mets, go!" as he got even snugglier. The feeling of my sleepy son made me very content, and even the baby seemed relaxed.

It made me melt.


	6. Taken Aback

After chowing down on the snacks Elijah bought back from the store for me, he changed the subject.

"I'm really itching to see our little one right now."

"I'd also like to see the baby."

"Who was your doctor when you were pregnant with Francis?"

"Doctor Juliana Singh. She's actually a good friend of mom's now."

"Is her office open today?"

I shrugged. "Let me call over there."

One phone call later, I ended the call feeling pleased with myself.

"According to Juliana's receptionist, she's taking appointments today and if we hurry, we'll be able to make the one I just booked."

Standing, I tugged on Elijah's hands to pull him into a standing position.

"Up, up, up!"

"What about Francis, though?"

"Mom and Kevin will be happy to watch him, and you know it."

They were, and they all but shooed us out of the door.

Within the next hour, we were at the hospital and being shown to an exam room where a nurse went through the usual routine one goes through for a prenatal appointment.

Juliana herself turned up not too long after the nurse finished. Standing at close to six feet tall with chocolate brown skin, long darker hair styled into a braid and dressed in sky blue scrubs, a white lab coat and sneakers, my doctor looked happily, but then again, she always does.

"Hello, you two!" her distinct Indian accent added an extra dose of pleasantry to her persona. "There's only one reason you'd be in my office, especially at the last minute on a Sunday. How far along do you think you are, Flora?"

"Seven weeks at the most."

"How are you feeling?"

"God-awful morning sickness, but other than that, I'm great!"

"Excellent. Now please lie back on the bed and pull your shirt up to your breasts." I complied while she set up the ultrasound machine. "Your morning sickness isn't the way it was when you were pregnant with Francis, is it?"

"No, thank the Lord."

"What happened?" Elijah asked curiously.

"I was really sick in the first trimester and could barely keep anything down. The sickness came back again in the third trimester, but it was almost worse than before because I was already very exhausted from grieving for Hikaru. I also had such bad acid reflux that I was almost starving because nothing would stay in my system."

"Were you hospitalized?"

"For a week-and-a-half on strict bed rest because that's how long it took my body to get back in working order. It also didn't help that Francis kicked the crap out of me constantly for the entire time."

Elijah let out a long, low, single-noted whistle but stepped nothing.

Juliana stepped forward, holding a tube of ultrasound gel in one of her hands. "Flora, I know you know the drill even though it's been awhile, but this gel is very cold."

"Yuck." I expressed my discomfort as the cold substance hit my belly. "Yuck, yuck, yuck."

"Shhh, dearest." Elijah kissed my forehead and held my hand. "Let's watch Juliana do her thing."

We turned our attention to the doctor and watched her move the ultrasound wand methodically across my belly. A few short moments later, she was all smiles.

"And there," she pointed to the middle of the screen. "Is your baby."

My heart skipped a beat as I took in the sight of my child for the first time. It was tiny, but it was there.

"Oh, my God." I turned to Elijah and saw that his eyes were misting up. "What do you think, babe?"

He tore his gaze away from the screen and kissed me full on the lips.

"I think that I'm so overwhelmed with joy that I'm having trouble finding all the right words."

"Hmm…"

My heart dropped a small notch at hearing this noise from Juliana. My tone was wary.

"What is it?"

"I'm picking up a second heartbeat." She explained.

"Excuse me?"

On my right, poor Elijah was trying not to faint. "A second heartbeat? Twins?"

"That's right." Juliana chirped, pointing to the screen. "This is Twin A, and just below him or her is Twin B, who has been hiding until now."

We looked back at the screen to see where she was pointing. Sure enough, the second baby was camped out right underneath the first. I tried to speak, but I was feeling so overwhelmed with a million emotions that I just couldn't talk. Elijah continued to hold my hand, but spoke to Juliana for me.

"She's in a bit of a shock already because we have a lot going on between work and home."

"I take it that this pregnancy wasn't planned."

"Exactly."

"I completely understand because I've been in your boat before."

Juliana directed her next statement to me.

"We're almost done. Hang in there."

I nodded absently. "Was I right about how far along I am?"

"Indeed. You're seven, almost eight weeks pregnant and because your babies are both growing in the same gestational sac, this means that you have either identical baby boys or identical baby girls in there."

"Good to know. Can we hear their heartbeats, please?"

"Of course."

Juliana flipped a switch on the machine and the second the sounds of my babies' healthy and steady heartbeats filled the room, I felt my heart tighten in joy, but I wasn't ready to cry in front of my doctor just yet.

"Will you print out a few snapshots for us?" I asked. "They'll be helpful when we tell Francis."

She pressed a few buttons on the machine and then tossed me a small cloth towel to clean myself up. Elijah helped me into a sitting position as I wiped the gel off my belly while Juliana wrote out a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Handing it over along with the sonogram images, she spoke seriously.

"Because Francis contracted an illness while still in your womb, we're going to monitor this pregnancy closely, but I can assure you that everything as far as your body, your health and the overall being of your babies is checking out perfectly so far."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Are we also going to have monitor me closely because it's a twin pregnancy?"

"Precisely, and we'll talk more about it at your next appointment."

"Okay…"

"And Flora?"

"Yes, Juliana?"

"You're not my first patient to not know how to feel about their pregnancy. It'll take some time, but you'll see that it'll all work out."

I gave her a genuine smile. "Thanks. I needed to hear that."

"Well, I'm glad I could help." She began cleaning everything up. "I'll expect to see you back here in three weeks, so please be sure to talk to my receptionist when you go back out to the waiting room."

I straightened out my shirt and got off the exam bed.

"Thanks for the reminder."

"You're quite welcome, and good luck with telling Francis!"

Oh.

Right.

We have to tell Francis now.

I hope he doesn't freak out…


	7. Telling Francis

**Sorry it's short.**

* * *

Although I remained in my somewhat shocked state after leaving Juliana's office, I was back to my normal self by the time we collected Francis from my parents' house. He was awake but getting sleepier by the minute and we wanted to tell him as soon as possible, so we had to act fast.

Once he was bathed and in his pajamas, we sat down with him on our bed.

"Francis, we have something important to tell you." Elijah began.

"A surprise?"

"Yeah, a surprise!"

"I like surprises!"

"Fantastic, my little prince." I took a deep breath and pulled him into my lap. "Guess what? I have two babies in my tummy!"

Instead of being happy, Francis immediately began taking big noisy breaths and rubbing his eyes, two things he always does when he's trying to stave off tears. My heart sank incredibly fast.

"Francis, do you want to talk about it?"

"No." he moved from my lap to Elijah's. "No, no, no."

"Why not?"

He just blew the biggest raspberry he could at me before bursting into tears and burying his face in Elijah's shirt. He even tried to push me away when I tried to comfort him.

In this instance, I couldn't even tell if my son was jealous or worried about being replaced.

It took a few minutes, but Elijah got Francis calm enough to speak again.

"What's up, big boy? Take deep breaths."

Francis did, and then wiped his tears with the back of his hand before tapping his ears.

"My ears are funny."

"They're not funny, they're special." Elijah corrected gently. "You had an operation to get them fixed, and you're getting better every day because of your speech class."

"Don't like it..."

"But you're getting better." (Francis quickly puffed up his chest in pride at this) "Are you worried about being a big brother?"

"No…"

"You can tell me anything."

"What if their ears don't work?"

(So he's more worried about the babies being disabled like he is. His concern is comforting.)

"So you're worried that the babies' ears might be like yours?"

Nod.

"Well, there are these things in mama's body called hormones—"

"Mormones?" he tried.

"Close enough." Elijah laughed. "They're helping the babies grow correctly in mama's tummy. Sometimes they don't work properly, but it's nobody's fault."

Francis looked over at me. "Owie?"

"No, but sometimes the hormones make me loopy."

Francis was quiet for a few moments, thinking things through and eventually, he moved back to my lap.

"There's two babies?"

"That's right. Two little boys, or two little girls."

"Girls." Francis tapped my belly gently. "Girls, girls, girls!"

"You want sisters?"

"Uh-huh!"

"If you get two little sisters, one of the most important things you'll have to do is protect them from bullies and carry them to safety if daddy and I aren't around." I told him seriously. "Can you do that?"

Francis hesitated. "Could I teach them how to talk?"

"Of course; that's already showing the babies how much you love them! If their ears are a tad wonky when they're born, daddy and I will teach them Sign Language, like how I taught you, but you're going to be the expert. Know why?"

Francis gave a shrug.

"You're going to be the expert because you already learned so much in your speech class, and your little brothers or sisters are going to look up to you for so much."

"Wow…"

"Hey, Francis!" Elijah said suddenly. "Do you want to see a picture of the babies?"

"Pictures?" he echoed in surprise.

"Yep!" Elijah handed Francis a sonogram and pointed out where the babies were. "Cool, huh?"

"Neat-o!"

Francis looked adoringly at the photo for a few more seconds before handing it back to Elijah and wiggling closer to me to place his hands on my belly.

"They're in there? I fit there?"

I nodded. "Both of your siblings are in there, growing strong and healthy until their birthday. When you were itty-bitty, you also fit in there and it always made my heart smile to feel you moving around."

Francis giggled and started tugging at the fabric of my shirt, pushing it up. I helped out by pulling up the material to expose my baby bump and then all by himself, my little boy put his hands on my belly and spoke sweetly to the babies.

"I'm Francis, and I love you!"

He leaned forward and started showering my belly with gentle kisses.

"Love my babies! Love, love, love!"

Francis carried on for a little bit, already becoming the affectionate big brother, and I didn't want to stop him or even try to.

If he's already this happy about it, then why spoil anything?


	8. Jenny To The Rescue

_One week later, May 7 _

* * *

Due to conflicting schedules, Frankie and I weren't able to organize a proper dinner night for another week after bumping into each other. Today—Friday—finally works, and I'm beyond excited especially because mom, Kevin and my siblings are coming, and also because Elijah and I are the hosts.

Frankie, Jin and Daisy are due over in twenty minutes, but I'm currently holed up in my bedroom, having a wardrobe crisis. Elijah tried to help, but I turned him away and now I feel bad about it, but the reason I'm upset is because I'm officially eight weeks pregnant and my clothes are already starting to get snug, even if some it's from bloating. On top of that, my regular clothes are becoming uncomfortable and I don't have any maternity clothes because I donated mine to the Goodwill after having Francis.

It's like my baby bump just sprang up overnight…

* * *

"Flora? Is it alright if I come in?"

I snapped out of it when I realized mom was on the other side of my door.

"Sure." I called back despondently. "It's not like things can get any worse…"

"Well, I hope not," she entered, shutting the door behind her. "Although your boyfriend has already warned Kevin that he should stay out of the kitchen and also that he has a fire extinguisher on standby."

"Why is everyone so scared at the idea of Kevin cooking?"

"The first time he _attempted _cooking dinner for me, he accidentally left the food in the oven for too long, and boom! It caught on fire, but we didn't have to call the fire department about it, thankfully. We took care of it, but smelled like smoke for hours after. At least we were able to laugh about it."

"Did you find a way to remedy that situation?"

_"I _cooked dinner, and let him help. I've also taught him how to cook without burning water or setting anything else on fire. Kevin is very good at making pasta dishes and casseroles now."

"I hope Elijah and I will some day be as cute as you and Kevin are."

"I have no doubt that you will be, but we didn't get to where we are now without experiencing firsthand the meaning of the phrase 'beauty comes from pain.' When you go through hard trials with your spouse, it brings you even closer than you were to start with. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Absolutely. I survived a tsunami with Hikaru, and Elijah has now seen me through some of my more traumatizing PTSD episodes…"

"There you go." Mom smiled. "The bond that Kevin and I developed before he proposed to me was built on love and joy, but it definitely didn't come without a some suffering."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened to you?"

(Sometimes mom alludes to a traumatic event from her past, but she never elaborates on it)

"I promise I will when I'm ready."

She smiled at me—which is always kind of eeky because I'm almost her clone—but before my thoughts on that got derailed, mom put a garment bag into my lap.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Elijah called me, saying that you were having a 'wardrobe meltdown.' I went through my maternity clothes and pulled out a dress for you."

Curious but appreciative, I unzipped the bag to find a simple but beautiful knee-length purple cotton dress, complete with a sequined black sash running just under the bust that tied in the back.

"This is perfect; thanks!"

I hugged her and then moved to the corner of the room where my huge traditional wood and bamboo changing screen stood. Mom continued talking as I used the screen for privacy to change clothes.

"What can you tell me about Frankie and Jin besides their occupations?"

"Well, with a last name like Choi, I'm sure you've gathered that Jin is Korean."

"I did, yes." She answered in a playfully sarcastic manner. "Do you know anything about her parents?"

"Only that they're in the area."

"So we know that Jin is Korean… do we know anything about Frankie's ethnicity?"

"No, sadly. Frankie told me that she's been a loner since before we met as kids, but I'd guess Eastern European, going by her naturally tan skin color. We have no real way of knowing because she's an orphan."

"And I thank you for that sobering thought, dearheart. Are you quite finished getting dressed yet?"

I emerged from behind the changing screen, and thanks to mom's pregnancy hormones, her eyes began misting up.

"Oh, Flora, you look so beautiful!"

"Jeez." I tied the sash behind my back and started smoothing out the dress fabric. "You're acting like you've never seen me in a dress before…"

"You're starting to show a little, and I'm your mother who has never seen you pregnant before. Let me have this moment."

"Fine." I relented as I combed out my hair and secured it in a bun with hair chopsticks. _"You've _gotten so weird since you've been pregnant now, did you know that? Have you and Kevin ever thought about giving me, Allie, Tommy and Ellie one more sibling, or is it just surrogate pregnancies from now on?"

She shrugged. "Flora. I agreed to both surrogate pregnancies to help people out, but if somebody like the Castles asked me to do it, I wouldn't hesitate because Kate and Rick have looked out for me like siblings, especially Kate. I mean, shoot—she and Rick asked Kevin and me to be Lily Joy's godparents when they adopted her."

"I've met Lily a few times and she's a doll, but an total enigma."

"You don't know the half of it." Mom traced a finger over her baby bump. "I haven't talked to Kevin about it, but I would really like to have another baby."

My heart skipped a beat at this because I love little kids, especially my siblings.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A boy, because I want Thomas to have a brother near his age to play with… and also because I know there will come a day when Alyssa and Elliana will just want to play with each other and not him. Does it feel weird being so much older than your sisters and brother?"

"It used to, but now that I've gotten to know them and watch them grow, it feels perfectly fine. I love dancing with Allie, looking at books with Ellie and cuddling with Tommy. It warms my heart that he 'protects me' like he does with Allie and Ellie, and it's just adorable that they all dote on Francis in their own ways and then go on to hero-worship Elijah."

"How would you feel if another brother or sister was added to that mix?"

"I'd be delighted, and age is just a number, plus it means having another sibling to spoil." My answer was candid but heartfelt. "I do have a question, though."

"Ask away."

"Why did you only start having more kids only a few years ago? You and Kevin were already married for like a decade by the time you had Allie, no?"

"I knew you'd ask this one day." Mom sighed. "We've been through so much in the time that we've been in each other's lives, and even more in the time that we've been married. Those things have weighed heavily on us and they took us ages to work through. Just about every time we talked about having kids, we'd hit a stumbling block because I really wanted to be pregnant, but I wasn't quite ready yet because my heart still ached over missing you."

"Oh, mom…"

"When I found out Alyssa was on the way, I was happy but reluctant. Then I met Lily Joy, and she softened up my heart, making me more open to the idea of being a mama again."

"Did you still miss me?"

"I missed you every day that you were gone, so don't ever think otherwise, young lady. My heart ached for you because you're my baby, and a missing child is a parent's worst nightmare. I missed you so much, but at the time, I felt like I could breathe a little easier."

"You wouldn't change any of it for anything, would you?"

"No way; the experiences have made me stronger and braver, if anything."

"And that's will always make me so proud of you… whoo, that feels weird…"

My stomach had suddenly done a flip and I didn't like it.

"Everything okay? The babies aren't giving you too much grief, are they?"

"Not too mu—hey, wait. How'd you know I'm having more than one?"

"Because there's no way you'd be showing like you are at the moment if you weren't and because as of now, I've been pregnant five times, including two twin pregnancies."

I felt my eyes widen when I realized what she said. "You're carrying twins, too? Have you told Aunt Tillie and Uncle Jung yet?"

"Oh, yes, and I can't tell you how happy I am that these babies are so mellow compared to how Thomas and Elliana were."

"Lucky you." I grumbled. "At the rate my morning sickness is going, I feel like I'm going to be in for a crazy ride with _my_ twins…"

Mom paused, thinking something over. "Is it weird to be pregnant at the same time as me?"

"Seeing as you and I are less than twenty years apart, no."

"Great! We should go downstairs before—"

"JENNY? FLORA?"

Kevin was calling up the stairs to us.

"YOU TWO BETTER HURRY AND COME DOWN BECAUSE I JUST SAW A CAR PULL UP TO THE CURB!"

Our company has arrived!


	9. True Colors

**There's a slight SVU crossover here, but I don't own anything related to it :(**

* * *

Dinner between my family and Frankie's went very well.

For starters, my son and my siblings quickly accepted little Daisy into their 'tribe,' quickly naming her 'Dizzy,' something she found very amusing.

Everyone got along well with Frankie and Jin, something that warmed my heart because I'd had a small but lingering irrational fear that they wouldn't. The fear did prove to be irrational because within a few minutes of the Choi family's arrival, my family was making them feel welcome and comfortable.

After dinner, when the kids wandered off to the playroom, Elijah and I directed our guests to the living room to chat, but it was eventually Jin who brought up the question I knew everyone was thinking.

"Flora, how exactly did you and Frankie meet? She said it was at a foster home on Long Island right after 9/11, but she never elaborated much."

"Details would be nice." Mom agreed.

"Alright." I looked towards Frankie, who was cozied up next to her wife. "Do you want to start, or shall I?"

"You go ahead, and I'll fill things in as I see fit."

Everybody looked over at me.

"Okay, so after the towers fell, a rescue worker brought me and a lost group of siblings to a hospital to check for injuries. I'm still in touch with them and at the moment, they're all studying overseas at Oxford University."

I smiled fondly at the thought before turning serious again.

"We all checked out fine, and since nobody claimed us, we were sent to this huge farm group home out in the country, since all of the ones in the city were full. The place was called Mission Farms, out on Long Island, and it was like hell because the couple that ran it put everyone to work on their farm, turning us into slaves, no two ways about it. I didn't have to go out there too much since I was only eight when I first got there."

Poor mom looked a tad freaked out. "Then what did you do in the mean time?"

"I kept to myself because the place was a constant state of chaos, unless you were bad or the owners were in bad moods. Punishments, even for the littlest thing, meant being getting the tar beaten out of you and then locked in a cage down in the cellar, overnight without food or water. I never spent time in the cages because Frankie would hide me."

"When did you first cross paths?" Elijah inquired. "That has me the most curious."

Frankie answered for me, knowing I wouldn't want to answer that question. "Flora was incredibly sad and confused, curled up in a ball in the floor in a corner, crying her eyes out because the environment was pretty much 'eat or be eaten,' and she was the youngest one out of sixteen kids. I bribed Flora with an apple I'd picked from the orchard."

"Flora has always liked apples." Mom remarked. "In fact, there was this one time we helped my mom make homemade applesauce, and Flora got some all over her—"

"Mom, no." I interrupted with a laugh. _"That _story is for Christmastime or a birthday party!"

"Like when both of your grandparents and all of your aunts, uncles and cousins are around?" she teased. "I'll remember that, little one."

I blushed at the old nickname, so Kevin intervened by directing a question to Frankie.

"What happened after you bribed Flora with an apple?"

"She followed me everywhere, just like a baby duck, and we became close because of it, which was an extra good thing when the home hit 'overcrowded' status."

"What was that like?"

"Unpleasant, mostly because it was flu season but since nobody liked us, nobody tried to squeeze into our bed."

"You two had to share beds?"

"Everyone had to, but since Flora and I had stuck together all the time, we were set."

"And since most people just left us alone after awhile, we had lots of time for exploring that place because it was huge." I added. "That also meant that we saw a few things that we shouldn't have."

Out of nowhere, Frankie's face hardened, and I knew she was thinking of the same thing I was—the time when the farm owners were investigated in shady activities that resulted in the death of one of our foster siblings.

Elijah, mom, Kevin and Jin went quiet when they sensed the tension when it sprang up. I rose to my feet, glad that my baby bump wasn't weighing me down too much.

"Frances, will you come join me in the kitchen? I need help with getting some things ready for tea."

The other woman cringed at the use of her full name, but still helped me reassure our families that we weren't about to go claw each other's throats out and followed me to the kitchen. We busied ourselves for a few moments, getting things ready and putting water on to boil, but Frankie still brought up the elephant in the room first.

"Flora, I know it's been over for years and I know that we both testified in open court about it even though we were both kids, but casually mentioning to your boyfriend and your parents that we saw awful abuse that eventually led to poor Spencer's passing isn't something that you do."

"Frankie, I wasn't going to tell!" I protested. "It's definitely something you don't go around blabbing, but I wasn't going to tell! Please tell me that your wife knows."

"Of course she does, but the question is—have you told Elijah? I'm assuming that he knows everything about you except this, yes?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Well over a year. I've met some of his family members, and I'm going to meet his mother soon. Elijah and I have even talked about getting married… and we just found out that I'm expecting twins…"

Frankie immediately wrapped me in a warm sisterly embrace, congratulating me.

"In all seriousness, though, you really should tell him about what happened with Spencer. The poor thing was already sick with pneumonia and that didn't make things any easier, but she still died."

"Frankie, we could've saved Spencer."

"She was a goner by the time we found her in the cage room after the rainstorm, so logically, no."

"Damn you and your logic." I sighed. "At least Spencer wasn't alone; at least we were there to keep her from being sad and lonely."

"And that's what matters most, and always will. No kid should ever be hurt the way Spencer was, but at least we got justice for her, didn't we?"

"I suppose, although the farm wasn't officially shut down until a Detective Stabler and his partner from a special victims units a precinct a few neighborhoods away investigated a case there some time after. Did you hear about that?"

She nodded. "Yes, but cut the crap with the 'Flora Raincloud' routine and promise me that you'll tell Elijah soon."

"I promise I will." My voice was one of total sincerity. "Mom and Kevin, too, but I don't know when. How old would Spencer be now? Twenty-two, right?"

"Exactly right," Frankie smiled. "And Spencer would want us to remember her and be happy. I always admired her fighting spirit; I still think she got it from you because imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. We need to honor her memory by remembering how strong she was and how much of a dreamer she was."

"Good thing," She winced, massaging her baby bump. "Because my son is currently kicking away, reminding me to just chill."

I laughed, finally feeling better. "Francis was just unreal when he realized he had legs to kick me with. Now come on—let's go bring out the tea."

Frankie agreed, arranging everything on the tea tray and handing it to me. "Are we going to give our families the rest of the story?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

"Wow." Elijah's tone was one of surprise when we joined them, smiling like nothing happened. "You're both still alive."

"Of course we are, love." I chirped. "Now who wants to have some tea?"

Once we all had our tea made to our own preferences and checked on the kids, who were still playing happily, I was able to finish the story.

"I guess you could say that Frankie and I saw the horrors and the wonders of the world long before we should have, but even up until Frankie's last day, we made it because we had each other, plus Frankie made sure I didn't give up, even when I got homesick."

"Wait a minute." Mom held up her hands in a time-out position. "I understand being a homesick child very well, but what happened that made you want to give up?"

I only shuddered in response to the question, so Frankie answered. "It's a touchy subject, Jenny. Everybody has things they don't talk about."

"I can respect that."

"Thanks." Frankie gave mom an appreciative grin. "All of that to say—even when _I _hit rock bottom before I aged out, I never gave up because Flora's happy face was always worth it."

"And mom, if I hadn't had Frankie's protection or even her friendship, I know I would've become another number in the system, given up hope the hope of seeing you again and just withered away. I owe Frankie more than words can ever say."

Those last words hung in the air, but in the blink of an eye, mom was on her feet and pulling Frankie into a standing position and hugging her warmly. We watched as mom spoke softly to Frankie with the same affection she shows me, my siblings and my son.

"Thanks for taking care of my daughter, Frances, thank you for keeping her alive and making sure she didn't give up hope." Mom continued to hug her. "You and your family will always be part of ours from now on. Welcome!"


	10. Ring Talk

**For Stanatic 13 and Myboygeorge, who have been around the longest :)**

* * *

_One week later, May 14 _

_Saturday, 8:35 AM _

* * *

I have a day off today, and I fully intend to enjoy it before Melissa and I tackle a group photography session with Kiyoshi, Jessica Rose, Alexis and Calvin, their kids and their assorted siblings in Central Park tomorrow. There's no real reason that they wanted to do it, other than just to have some fun. Lily Joy even made a point of calling me herself to invite Francis yesterday. He is thrilled beyond words that the big kids are including him.

Speaking of whom, Francis is at the zoo with Elijah because Francis' latest obsession is elephants. Elijah also wanted to have some father-son time with him before he leaves for a conference in Baltimore tomorrow.

With the boys being gone, this means that I can sleep in a little bit longer, paint my nails, do some cooking and soak in the tub.

Sounds like f—

_RING! RING! _

Recognizing Kiyoshi's ringtone, I picked up my phone and answered.

"What's up, friend? The photo shoot isn't until tomorrow."

"I know, but I was wondering if I could change the package. I'm sorry it's last minute."

I sat up, in full business mode. "Of course you can change the package, and I'll call Melissa about it, but first I need to know what you're changing the package to. Maternity?"

"No, we're done having kids now but we might adopt a baby when Bella, Calvin and Destiny are older." He laughed nervously. "I want to keep the group photo session aspect, but I also want to add an engagement session on, too."

I gasped excitedly, knowing full well how beautiful but complicated his relationship with Jessica has been over the years.

"Do you have a ring yet?"

When there was a beat of silence on his end, and I got worried.

"Yoshi, are you still there?"

"Uh-huh, I'm still here," He answered. "But I don't have a ring yet, no."

"I've met your one true love before, and she's a total romantic sap when she wants to be. Jessica would give you hell for the rest of your waking days if you proposed to her without some kind of ring."

"No need to tell me that." I could easily picture him shuddering at the thought. "Listen—are you busy today?"

"No." I answered truthfully.

"What's your ring size?"

"Six-and-a-half."

"That's Jessie's ring size!" he chirped. "Will you help me look for a ring for her today?"

My heart flip-flopped. "Really?"

"Really." He confirmed. "You've been married before."

"Touché, but I was the proposee in that case, not the proposer."

"Details, details, Flora. There's also the part how your stepdad has always been like a brother to Jessie's dad, so that makes you family… like a sister."

"Awww, that's really sweet, Yoshi." I giggled. "One question, though—how are you able to talk about proposing to your girlfriend so freely? You don't sound like you're concerned about being overheard by her."

"That's because I'm not. Jessie and the kids are already gone for the day, having adventures."

"I was just checking because I was half expecting you to start using Japanese just so she wouldn't get it."

(Japanese is my second language because of the years I had with Hikaru, so Yoshi uses it with me all the time regularly to keep my skills sharp. He says I'm as good as a native speaker)

"Jessie, and even Bella are starting to get better at speaking and understanding Japanese now, so that wouldn't work, anyway. Getting back on topic, I know money is no object for you because you're a self-made millionairess, but are you free to meet me at Everhart Jewelers? It's more within my price range."

"I'd be glad to meet you there. Do you mean the location in Times Square?"

"Yes. How about ten-thirty? It'll be open by then. Does that work?"

"It does, and I look forward to seeing you."

"Great!"

Yoshi hung up first and after a phone call to Melissa about the change in plans tomorrow—some of which was hard to make out because of her deliriously happy squealing—I laid back in bed for a few minutes, rubbing my baby bump as I thought of one thing, and one thing only.

When will I be the one getting a ring?

When will Elijah ask me to be his wife?


	11. Ring Shopping

When I arrived to the jewelry shop and caught up to Yoshi, the first thing I noticed was how nervous he was.

"It's going to be okay." I told him. "You're going to be great and if you hit a stumbling block, you can ask a salesperson or me for help."

"How would you know about rings if you were a proposal recipient?"

"I may or may not have left some 'hints' lying around for Elijah."

"I can't wait to hear how that goes…"

"I'll be sure to let you know." Physically turning his body towards the shop entrance, I gave him a gentle nudge. "Let's go, kid! We're burning daylight!"

Inside, Yoshi immediately zeroed in on the rings in his price range.

"Does Jessica have any preferences?" I asked him as we surveyed the jewelry.

"She has a promise ring now and I have a silver band to go with it," he showed me his band. "But she did say once that she'd like engagement rings and wedding rings that are not too flashy since we're middle class compared to the rest of our friends."

Between Melissa, Calvin, Alexis, Ashley, Elijah and I, there are two millionairesses, an inheritance recipient, a construction foreman and even two trust fund babies. Jessica and Yoshi both make average incomes, but that's never come between any of us.

I thought wildly of how to reply, but all that came out of my mouth was a puff of air as my stomach flipped over a little bit. Yoshi caught me when I swayed.

"Are you alright?"

"It was just something I ate…"

"That's BS." He laughed and steadied me. "I kept tabs on my mom when she was carrying my twin sisters; I know pregnancy when I see it. How far along are you?"

"Almost eight weeks."

Before he could say anything, a friendly looking saleswoman approached us from the other side of the counter.

"Hello, there! My name is Persephone, and I'll be glad to help you two out in any way you may need." She spoke to both of us then turned to Yoshi. "What do you and your girlfriend have in mind?"

Poor Yoshi turned scarlet. "Flora is just tagging along for moral support and to try on rings for me since she has the same ring size as my soon-to-be fiancée."

"My apologies, it's an honest mistake." She held her hands in a forgiveness position. "What's your price range?"

"Seven hundred is the limit, and I can pay up front today. My girlfriend is a classy old soul who prefers diamonds and silver over gold. She's also legally blind but can see slightly, so I think she'd like being able to feel the outline of the diamond's cut."

Persephone thought for a minute before beckoning us down to the other end of the counter.

"What is your girlfriend's name, sir?" she asked.

"Her name is Jessica Rose, and my name is Yoshi."

"Okay." Persephone acknowledged, pointing to a few rows towards the middle of the case. "These are within your price range and feature silver bands with special diamond cuts."

Yoshi turned to me. "What do you think, Flora?"

"She's going to be your wife, not mine. You know what she likes."

"Touché."

He studied the rings for a minute before pointing to a specific ring. "Persephone, we'd like to try the second one on the left."

"Excellent choice." She lifted it out and handed it to him. "This is a diamond solitaire princess cut with a silver band and white gold diamonds."

"It's very nice." Yoshi held it out to me. "Do you like it?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Hold out your left hand, please."

As he slid the ring on, I fought back a lump in my throat because I suddenly found myself wishing that it was Elijah putting a ring on my ring finger, intended for me.

"This ring is very comfortable." I wiggled my fingers experimentally. "Question is, though—do you like this ring for Jessica?"

"Yes, but it's just the first one and we can always come back to it."

"Flora," Persephone addressed me. "Why don't you take it off so I can set it aside while you and Yoshi keep browsing?"

I obliged and it wasn't until three rings later that Yoshi fell quiet, pointing to a new ring. "What's the grand total of the one on the far end, sales tax included?"

Persephone consulted a pricing booklet for a moment and then grinned.

"That piece comes to seven hundred even, including the sales tax."

"Then this is the ring I'm going to propose to Jessica with!"

"But wouldn't you like to try the ring on first?"

"Please?" I added. "Seeing as you're so sure, and all."

"You just want to try one last ring, don't you?"

"Okay, maybe…"

Yoshi laughed at my sheepishness and looked to Persephone, who'd been watching the exchange.

"We'd also like to try that ring, since my sister thinks it's a good idea."

I blushed when he called me sister but took it in stride but my thoughts were soon derailed as I studied the new ring when he slid it onto my finger. For seven hundred dollars, this ring was a one-in-a-million find. The band was a simple silver diamond-studded one, featuring a single heart-shaped diamond at the top that wasn't too big or too little. The ring was already very beautiful but had also had a vintage feel to it, just like Jessica herself. Although she gives off a badass persona, there are also times when it's like she's from another era. This ring is perfect.

"This one's my favorite, and I know Jessica is going to love it." Ever so carefully, I slid it off and put it in his palm. "Buy this one, Yoshi. I can't wait to see the look on her face tomorrow."

He grinned proudly and handed the ring to Persephone to clean, but caught me when I stumbled once again. Ever the protective younger brother, he wouldn't let go until I was feeling myself again.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Carrying twins is hard work, even when they're still tiny yet." I sighed, absently rubbing my bump. "Yoshi, think I'm going to go home and lie down…"

"Should I call Elijah for you?"

"That's really sweet, but I'll manage, thanks."

"Will you at least text me when you get home so I can know you didn't pass out in a street somewhere?"

"Of course I will. See you later."

I couldn't get out of the shop fast enough because I was feeling a tad woozy, but more than that, I felt like I was about to burst into tears at any moment because of my overwhelming wish to be engaged to Elijah already. Damn these pregnancy hormones.

Because I didn't want to be in an empty house, I decided to go to mom's place instead. By the time I got there and made sure that Yoshi and Elijah knew where I was, I hesitated about ringing the doorbell and was about to turn around when mom opened the door.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

I trudged up the stairs. "Mama, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" she led me inside and shut the door behind us. "Are you alright?"

"How did you carry Thomas and Elliana without having some kind of breakdown?" I nodded towards her newly visible baby bump. "How have you made it to eight weeks with those to without breaking down?"

"Believe me, little one, I had plenty of moments when I was carrying your brother and sister."

"What about when you were carrying Alyssa?"

"Things were somewhat normal, compared to when I carried Thomas and Elliana."

"How's that?"

"Ask Melissa how she got the scar on her face." (I've always wondered about that) "It was hard on so many of us, especially Kate, Jordan and Krista. Poor Lanie was an emotional mess most of the time and pregnant with Leon, to boot. Madison was also an emotional mess and pregnant with the triplets. To this day, I still don't know how she kept herself together and I don't dare ask."

"What about Emily? She's Madison's little sister."

"Em can be credited for being unbelievably calm during the chaos, but she stayed out of it most of the time, and Kingston and Miri weren't even here yet."

"Wow…"

"Amaya was also pregnant and kind of a mess, but was able to keep herself together somewhat, so it was up to her and me to keep the peace to the best of our abilities, which included hoping that Calvin and Yoshi didn't hurt themselves and/or get delusions of grandeur."

"What on God's green earth happened to everyone?"

"It's a long story, and Melissa would be the best one to ask because asking Jessica or Alexis might set them off."

"And just how far into the story did I appear?"

"Almost two years in, during a lull. This is a time of peace because of Senator Warner's assassination."

"Excuse me?"

She dodged the question. "You should ask Melissa about it because she's the strongest and one of the most involved. Just please don't ask Kevin, your Uncle Thomas, your Aunt Tillie or Lanie because I'd probably have to scrape all four of them off the ceiling. Again."

"Why's that?"

"Their mothers were killed." She answered bluntly. "The point, though, is that I definitely had my share of upsets while I carried Tommy and Ellie, especially when I went into labor. There were some things that happened while I carried Allie, but they almost pale in comparison to rest of the chaos, which only happened in the last two years or so. Now please tell me what has you so turned around today."

"My drama pales in comparison compared to everything you just told me."

"I am your mother. I dare you to try me." She challenged.

Everything that was on my mind came out in a rush and when I was done, mom was hugging me and making soothing noises as I cried.  
"Where are Allie, Tommy and Ellie?" I sniffed. "Being with them always makes me feel better."

"They're all fast asleep on my bed right now."

"Sleep actually sounds like a really good idea right now…"

"Okay, come on."

The sight of my siblings all tuckered out for their naps was a very warm and inviting one that instantly overwhelmed me with peace. When I laid with Thomas on the end, my heart turned to goo because he turned over as he slept and pressed himself against me, thinking I was mom.

As my eyes grew heavy, I began to feel my woes from the day ebb away slowly.

I was asleep in minutes.


	12. Hope

The next morning, Elijah's flight for his conference in Washington departed at six o'clock sharp. We were able to get up and moving just fine, but when it came to getting Francis out of his bed and wrapped up in warm blankets, he was a grumpy little troll.

Naturally, he slept through the whole ride to the airport and when we got home, I brought him to my bed and tucked him in. For the first time in awhile, I laid down next to him to watch him sleep.

Will he still want to cuddle when the babies are born?

Will he get jealous?

God, I hope not.

* * *

I fell asleep at some point, and the next thing I knew, I was waking up to the sound of Francis talking to the babies.

"And then, and then Lulu stood on her head with China and Lando held my toes! That's how I did my first handstand!"

Francis didn't even notice I was awake until I sat up and hugged him.

"Good morning, little prince."

"Morning, mama." He kissed my cheek. "Love you!"

"I love you, too."

He glanced around the room and then looked back at me, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Where's daddy?"

"He went on an airplane to Washington this morning, and you slept through the whole thing!"

Francis gave a monster yawn and stretched out. "I'm silly!"

"You are," I agreed. "And I'm so glad that you're awake."

"Why?"

"After breakfast, we're going to do some shopping before picture time!"

"Hooray!"

"We're going to get you a tuxedo!"

Francis' eyes widened in alarm. "I have one!"

"It's way too small because you're growing like a weed. Shopping will be fun!"

"Nope. No way."

"Watch it, mister." I warned. "A lot of your friends are coming, too. Should I call them to say that we're going by ourselves?"

"I'm good!" he kissed my cheek. "See?"

He gave my bump a few more kisses and then a hug before scrambling out of bed towards the bathroom, expressing the need to relieve himself.

As I went downstairs and started making breakfast in the kitchen, I started thinking about the day ahead of me. Alexis, Melissa, mom, Lanie, Amaya and Juliana also need to get new fancy clothes for their children, all of whom are participating in the photo shoot. We all decided to get together with our kids and take them to the mall.

This is going to be good.

Just as Francis and I were putting our dishes into the sink, the front doorbell rang and I was very surprised to see who it was, especially since I wasn't expecting any visitors and was eight-thirty in the morning.

"Hi, Kevin!" I stepped aside to let him enter with my siblings. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"We're so sorry to dump this on you at the last minute, but Jenny is too bogged down by morning sickness to go shopping with everybody, and I need to get to work soon. We were wondering if you would be able to take the kids shopping for the photo shoot if it isn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all; I love hanging out with everybody and so does Francis."

Upon hearing this, Alyssa led Thomas and Elliana on a mad dash towards the kitchen in search of their nephew.

Kevin turned to me with raised eyebrows. "Are you sure, Flora?"

"Absolutely, and it'll give me something to take my mind of Elijah being in Washington state."

"He went to that conference about advancements in speech and hearing therapy, right?"

"Yeah… I wish I could've gone, too, but there's no way I can get away from work right now."

Kevin just nodded absently and handed me an envelope from his inside jacket pocket. "This is enough money to cover new clothes and maybe even new shoes from Alyssa and the twins. We insist that you not pay out of your own pocket for them on this one."

I didn't argue with him and took the envelope. "Alright, I won't. Is there anything else you need before you go?"

He ended up leaving a backpack of supplies for my siblings and after I reminded him that my car came with built in car seats, he transferred the twins' big stroller from his car to mine, said goodbye to his children and left.

It took awhile, but I got everyone ready to go. Everybody was surprisingly cooperative with me and I just saw the addition of three more kids as practice for taking care of three kids of my own on the days Elijah is away.

* * *

I met up with everybody at the mall, and before long, we made a game plan and followed it.

To tell the truth, things went by fast and before I knew it, we were talking about paying for everything and breaking for lunch. I breathed a sigh of relief when Melissa offered to keep tags on Francis, Alyssa, Thomas and Elliana for me while I took a bathroom break.

It was when I came back from that that I got distracted by a rack of infant girl outfits and started holding the tiny dresses up to my bump, imagining what they'd look like on my daughters… _if _I have daughters, that is. I carried on for a minute or two before doing the same with a few pairs of tiny shoes from the display next to the clothes until a voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"I thought I'd find you over here, Flora."

It was Juliana, and she was carrying her two little girls, Noor and Neela.

"Everybody has already paid for their things and are heading for lunch. I came back to look for you because your child and your siblings asked me to."

"Awww…"

"But I see your mind is on other things at the moment, like if you're growing two baby girls in your womb?"

I nodded, reluctantly putting back the tiny pair of purple ballet flats. "Two little boys would be great, but I really want girls, and so do Elijah and Francis."

"Girls are a true delight."

"Four of your five kids _are _girls, though." I laughed. "Aren't you being biased? What about Raja?"

"My little man has a special place in mine and Jalil's hearts, and he knows it, but there's just something different about daughters. Could you take Neela? She's about to fly to Sleepy-Time Land with Noor…"

Acting quickly, I plucked the dark-skinned toddler from her mother's arms and smoothed back the curls from her face, making sure they didn't snag on her little diamond stud earrings. When I smoothed out the wrinkles in Neela's tunic and leggings, she giggled sleepily.

"Hi, boo boo." My heart melted a little when she gave me a sleepy smile. "Are you tired now?"

Nod. Yawn.

"That's okay. Would you like me to keep holding you?"

Bigger nod. Bigger yawn.

"Close your eyes, dear little Neela. It's okay."

Neela kissed my cheek to convey her thanks, and then snuggled rested her head on my shoulder. She was out like a light.

I looked back at Juliana, who had been watching the scene with a fond motherly look.

"You're such a natural. Do you feel that gooiness in your heart?"

"I do."

"That's part of the difference of having a daughter, and with these two," she nodded between her sleeping children. "The feeling is even more intense for me because they look exactly like I did at a year old."

"Noor and Neela are your clones? What about everyone else?"

"Raja is a mixture of his bio-dad and me, Parvati is a mixture of Jalil and me, but Sonali looks eerily like my mother."

"Francis is his daddy's clone, minus the hair color and eye color." I mused. "Now I wonder if my babies will be mixtures of Elijah and me, or if they're going to take the 'clone route,' too."

"Says the one who is the near spitting image of her own mother."

Just as I began to protest, Neela shifted in her sleep and slung an arm over shoulder. I pressed a little kiss to the toddler's head, to which her response was a loud contented sigh as she kept sleeping.

"I miss Francis from when he was this little."

"In a year's time, you'll have two darling babies about that size, and you'll be able to do all the cuddling you want."

"Speaking of two babies, how in the world have you managed to raise identical twins thus far?"

(Noor and Neela _are _identical twins, but not in the most conventional of ways)

"It hasn't been easy, but it's a very fun and creative process."

"Have you and Jalil ever mixed them up? How _do _you tell them apart? I need to know these things before my own babies come!"

"Deep breaths, dear. Deep breaths." The older woman coached. "So many questions, huh? I'll be happy to answer everything over lunch when we join the others, but for now, let's just focus on paying for everything you picked out."

With one last look of longing at the displays of baby things, I readjusted my purse, my shopping basket and the conked out toddler in my arms, and followed Juliana to the registers.

Dang it.

Tonight my dreams will be about nothing other than playing with two little girls.

_My _two little girls.

Heaven help me.


	13. Mixed Feelings

**Writer's block sucks, as does being bogged down, but not to worry—I'm still here ;)**

* * *

_ Central Park, 6:45 PM _

* * *

I know it makes me a total bitch for saying this, but I'm really starting to regret being part of this photo-shoot, even from a photographer's viewpoint because it's really starting to tug at my heartstrings. The emotion of it all, I mean.

This whole event is making me flashback to when Hikaru proposed to me and how much of a happy, sobbing mess I was by the time he got the question out.

Now there's Elijah. We're so in love and we complete each other. He's also proud to be Francis' father figure, we live together and we're in a very happy and healthy relationship, and now I'm even carrying two of his babies! To top it all off, we've seriously discussed taking the next step—marriage.

So why is waiting for him to pop the question so hard?

* * *

"Hey!"

Melissa came bounding up happily, dressed in a blue ball gown and with her darling little girl on her hip. Kitty's expression of pure joy matched her mother's and it thawed my heart a little.

"It's almost time for the last picture and the you-know-what." Melissa informed me. "Are you feeling okay, or is it the hormones?"

"It's the hormones."

My partner's doubtful expression clued me in that she wasn't buying that for a second, so she turned to her daughter.

"Hey there, doll face!" Melissa cooed gently, stroking Kitty's face to get her wandering attention. "Hey, doll face, mumma's over here!"

The little one-year-old red-haired toddler met her mother's gaze and happily pointed out her own matching ball gown.

"Me piddy, mumma!"

"Yes, that's right!" Melissa kissed her daughter on the nose. "You're my pretty Princess Kitty!"

She giggled but put on a poker face when her mother's expression became serious.

"Katherine Alexis Rose, who's that over there in the purple gown?"

"Tía Fwoa?"

"Very good! Now can you give her a hug?"

Kitty stayed leaned over and wrapped her arms around my neck, giggling when I returned the hug.

"Thank you, Kitty-girl." I told her when she pulled away. "Thank you."

"Happy?"

"Very much."

Overcome with satisfaction, Kitty blew me a kiss and then hit the ground running to hurry over to Calvin who was calling for her.

Melissa turned to me, still serious.

"Your pregnancy already doing a number on you?"

"Yeah. I already can't wait for them to be here…"

"I'll be here for whatever you need, you know that, right?"

"Yes, and I'm thankful for it."

"Excellent, now look sharp because boss is here."

Indeed he was. Rafferty Shaw is a very tall and handsome Irishman with a gift for photography. He's also the one who discovered my own photography talent and hired me on the spot. Rafferty had hired Hikaru shortly before I arrived on the scene, and after his passing, Rafferty and his wife Jordan watched over me. They still do.

"Thanks for coming."

"Not a problem." He assured me. "Does Jessica suspect anything?"

"Nope."

"Then you two should go catch Kiyoshi. The poor guy looks like he's wigging out.

Sure enough, our friend was walking away from where Jessica was on the park bench, telling a story to the little kids who were all clearly enthralled. Calming down a wigged out client is nothing new, so we knew exactly what to do when we caught up to Yoshi.

"Hey, buddy." I slung my arm around his shoulders. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now."

He tugged nervously at his necktie, which was almost completely undone. "Okay, maybe a little…"

Melissa began fussing at him as she started redoing his tie. "Yoshi, you can do this. What you and Jess have is a very special and beautiful bond, and believe me—she loves you with everything she has, and then some."

"Really?"

Melissa nodded and once she finished the tie, I moved forward and brushed the wrinkles of Yoshi's tuxedo jacket. "You love her just as much as she loves you, don't you?"

"Maybe even more, and we had kids together…"

"Your son and your daughters are three of the most beautiful children I've ever seen."

Yoshi's knees buckled suddenly but I caught him and stood him upright.

"Tell me what you're thinking." I coached.

"The other day, Jessie said that she really wants to be a mom one last time. We can't have kids biologically anymore and we're all in favor of adoption, so that's the route we're going to take. It's not going to be for a little while yet, though."

"Do _you _want that? Do you want a tiny human or two to look up at you and call you daddy?" Melissa finished tying Yoshi's tie and straightened it. "Come on—it's really no secret how much you love kids in general and how much of a family man you are."

"I would love to be a dad again."

"Do you have the ring in your pocket?"

"Yep."

"Good man. Now go over there, tell your beloved everything you just told us, and ask the question while you still remember how to talk."

"Melissa!" I hissed at her. "Don't spook him!"

"Sorry."

I just shook my head and turned back to Yoshi. "Are you alright? You got this?"

"Uh-huh."

"Excellent. Relax and go sit next your girl on the bench. Melissa and I will be right behind you."

With newly instilled confidence, Yoshi walked over to the bench and sat facing Jessica who was touching up little Calvin's yukata and little Destiny's kimono. Bella, who was all dolled up in her own kimono and knew exactly what was happening, leaned against her mother while the rest of the little kids all formed a semi-circle around the bench. The twins even slid off their mother's lap and stood next to Bella.

The sudden change in movement put Jessica on high alert.

"Yoshi, what's going on?"

"Jessica, from the first moment I saw you, it was love at first sight and half the reason I stumbled over my words that day was because I was so nervous that I'd mess up and you'd think I was a goofball, or something. The rest of it was that I just couldn't believe that you, this glamorous and kind-hearted, gentle goddess of a woman had wandered into my life, wanting to be my friend and look at us now—two years and three beautiful kids together. I couldn't ask for more, except maybe unending adventures with you, adopting one or two more kids and perhaps this."

Yoshi pulled the ring out of his pocket and showed it to Jessica. Being legally blind, it took Jessica a second to register what she was looking at, but when she made the connection, her eyes began misting up immediately and her glasses looked in danger of getting fogged up.

"Jessica Rose Arcadia Esposito, my best friend, my partner, mother of my children, will you marry me?"

She immediately burst into happy tears and nodded. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Bella was the first one to let out a cheer as Yoshi slid the ring onto her mother's finger. After that, the newly engaged couple was lost in an avalanche of hugs and well-wishes from everybody.

I also contributed my congratulations to Jessica and Yoshi, but I was thankful that the rest of the time went by in a blur.

This is becoming too much to handle. Jealousy is a bitch.

* * *

"Flora, are you alright?"

Later on, when Francis and I were home and we were cuddling in my bed, Elijah skyped us from his hotel room in Washington to catch up.

"I don't really know." I admitted.

"Are you upset about something? Are Francis and the twins behaving?"

"Everybody's great… I think this is more about the photo-shoot in the park tonight…"

"Oh, how did that go? Did Jessica say yes?"

"Naturally, and everything was beautiful and perfect, Elijah…"

"But?" he prompted when my voice trailed off.

The words got stuck in my throat, so Francis chose this moment to ask to borrow my iPad and when I let him hold it, he gave Elijah a sleepy smile.

"Hi, daddy! I love you!"

"Hi, my little prince! I love you, too!"

Francis giggled, but it quickly turned into a yawn. "I'm sl-sleepy…"

"Cuddling with mama and the babies makes you feel that way, doesn't it?"

My son burrowed into my side and channeled all of his energy into staying awake.

"I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Why doesn't mama have a ring like Jessie?"

(Leave it to my firstborn to read my mind)

"Because it's not time yet."

Francis actually made a "Hmmph!" sound and crossed his arms, unimpressed.

"I have something extra special planned."

"Super special?"

"Totally, Francis. Mama is going to love it."

My son mulled this all over and gave Elijah his approval before handing the iPad back to me and making himself comfortable and kissing my belly. He was asleep in a heartbeat.

I turned back to Elijah. "Well, Francis basically said what I was thinking. Were you serious with everything you just told him?"

"Most definitely, so don't start moping just yet."

His words perked me up.

"Okay, I won't." a huge yawn escaped my own mouth. "Oh, dear. It looks like I need to hit the hay, too. Call me in the morning?"

"Of course, dearest. We don't need you falling asleep during a call, like that one time."

"Absolutely." I agreed. "Love you, babe."

"I love you, too."

I fell asleep dreaming and wondering about how Elijah will propose to me.


	14. Skyfall

_July 24 _

* * *

As the summer wore on, we celebrated three family birthdays—Kevin's forty-second, Elijah's thirtieth and my twenty-fourth. The parties were all very low-key, and I was thankful for that because at nineteen weeks pregnant, I'm constantly feeling like the babies are sucking all of the energy out of my body. It's a miracle I can make it through work every day.

At my appointment today, I learned that the babies are identical girls! When Juliana told us the news, Elijah was really surprised and to focus extra hard to not drop Francis who had suddenly turned to putty in his arms, and I didn't even try to stop myself from showing my joy through my tears.

After we left the office, we headed out to this cute antique shop of sorts to pick up a gift for Nana Megan, on account of needing to pick up a present for her birthday party today. We're also going to introduce Elijah to the part of my family that he hasn't met yet. We're also going to tell everybody about the twins.

Talk about a full day.

* * *

"Flora, does Nana like pigs?"

Elijah waved an arm towards a display of porcelain pigs that were next to him.

"She does, but that's more of a Kevin thing, and he's going to find those in three… two… one…"

Kevin was just out of earshot admiring a display of antique vases, but chose that moment to look up and immediately zeroed in on the pigs, hurrying over to examine it. I raised my eyebrows at Elijah.

"See?"

"And that's another point to you, dearest."

He looked at Francis, who was perched on his hip and looking at an overhead display of hanging mobile planes.

"Hey, little man—what do you say you and I go one way to look for a present for Nana while mama goes another, and Papa Kevin ogles at the piggies?"

Francis tore his gaze away from the overhanging fixtures and agreed. Five minutes later, I was engrossed in a display of antique cameras.

A set of unfamiliar footsteps intruded on my thoughts a few minutes later, and thinking that it was Juniper the shopkeeper, I looked up. The newcomer certainly wasn't her, but it also wasn't anyone I thought I'd see again—my biological father, Dexter Lawless. He looked the same as I remembered him, and I shuddered when his voice came off slick and oily.

"Hello there, Flora, how have you been? Do you remember me?"

Every bad memory of him suddenly came rushing back in a flood and I draped my arms over my belly, protecting it.

"Of _course _I remember you! How the fuck couldn't I, and where the hell did you come from? Are you stalking me?"

He didn't blink an eye at my coarse language. "I've been around, keeping busy, and I wouldn't call what I do stalking, but what with you being an accomplished and well sought-after photographer, it's really easy to keep tabs on you."

"How long…?"

"Enough to know that you have a child, one on the way," he nodded in acknowledgement towards my belly. "And that you have more siblings, although they're probably from more than one f—"

_SLAP! _

Having heard more than enough, I slapped Dexter clean across the face. "Don't you _ever _suggest a bad thing about my mother; she's is perfect, happy and _faithful _to her husband! Now tell me why the fuck you're here today, and then _kindly _stay the fuck away from my family and me!"

"I just came to tell you that within the next few months, you should keep your sister close."

"Excuse me?"

"Keep your sister close." He repeated. "Keep her close, now, more than ever."

"But which sister, though?"

(God help me if he lays a hand on Alyssa and Elliana; they're so little)

"I'll give you a hint—this one is older and closer than you think."

"I would _know_ if mom had another baby before me because I was born when you two were teenagers, and on top of that—she tells me everything!"

"Oh, really? Then did she tell you what happened to her and her brothers the year before you were conceived?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I rest my case."

I steered back to the original topic. "What's this about a sister? If she's older than me, that means you cheated on mom while you were still married to her, and _you're _accusing _her _of being unfaithful even though you've been divorced since I was eight? Never have I seen such hypocrisy!"

"I can say whatever I damn well please, and even when we were younger, your mother was a whore—"

_SLAP! _

"I _told _you not to say anything bad about my mother!"

I raised a hand to slap him again and he caught me by the wrist, tight enough to scare me and make me wince in pain. He made to hit me, so I held my other arm up to defend myself, but that's when the Calvary arrived.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Kevin had come running up to us out of nowhere.

"Take your hands off my daughter!"

Dexter tightened his grip on me and started taunting Kevin. "Oh, yeah? I've known her since the day she was born, and you probably only just met her in the last three years! Am I right, or am I right?"

Kevin only gave Dexter a death glare. How is this happening, though? Are my dads really fighting over me?

"You must be my ex-wife's new husband. How many children did she saddle you with? You sure they're all yours?"

Kevin looked ready to hit Dexter, but directed his next words to me. "Flora, duck now!"

I instinctively dropped to the floor and moved out of the way and backed up just as Kevin pinned Dexter up against the nearest wall. Behaving like an enraged animal, Kevin shoved his badge in Dexter's face.

"Listen, buddy: I'm an officer of the law, and I don't care _who_ you say you are, but fair warning—if you ever come near Flora or the rest of my family, or _ever _say anything bad about _my _wife _ever _again, I will not hesitate to arrest you and drag your ass off to jail myself!"

Dexter broke free of Kevin's grasp and looked down at me. Still on the floor, I backed up a little more.

"Don't you forget what I said about your sister!" he snarled.

"I won't, now go away!"

He turned on his heel and left. When he was gone, I burst into frightened tears, and Kevin sat next to me, making soothing noises and letting me cry on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Flora—he's gone."

"Sorry you had to see him…"

"It isn't your fault, sweetie." He lovingly wiped my tears. "It isn't."

"He's been following me for awhile, and he obviously knows about you, but he also knows about Francis, Alyssa, Thomas and Elliana, but I don't know how. I _definitely _don't know about the prospect of him coming after you, any of them, Elijah or mom!"

I let out a small groan as I felt the babies flip over and press their legs and elbows against me as a reminder that they were still there.

"Well, at least the babies are okay."

Kevin gave me a comforting smile. "That's definitely a good thing."

Looking around, I felt a sudden stab of panic. "Where are my boys?"

"They left right before Dexter showed up to look for a place to eat, and we also found a stained glass butterfly for Nana. Elijah paid for it, and I came to look for you."

"Then where's Juniper?"

"Last I saw, helping out a customer downstairs, where the more expensive items are. She probably didn't hear anything."

"I want to be with Elijah and Francis now."

Kevin stood and helped me to my feet. "You should also call your mother and tell her about this."

"Yeah." I cringed. "She won't be happy that I waited this long… but I have a question."

"Ask away."

"You know everything about my mom, right?"

"Everything, and vice versa; we're best friends."

"Dexter asked me if mom told me about what happened to her and her brothers the year before I was conceived. What's that about? Does it regard that traumatic event she alludes to sometimes?"

"Yes, but it's more like the catalyst for a series of events that shaped her into the person she was by the time I met her. If I say anything else about it, she's going to find out, make me sleep on the couch and still kick my ass from here to Sunday."

"It was worth a shot…"

"It was, but now I have a question for you—Dexter said you have a sister besides Allie and Ellie?"

_"Supposedly." _I corrected. "Part of my gut feeling says to not to take him at his word about it, but on the other hand, I fell as though I _should _believe him because why else would he come back after all these years, other than to freak me out and drop a bombshell on me?"

"Look at you, thinking like a detective."

"At least he gave me a clue about my sister—whose mother hooked up with Dexter while he was married to my mom—and basically said that she's older than me and that she's closer than I think. What do you think of that, Kevin?"

"Totally creepy, but glad that I'm going to see Tillie later on."

Although wishing that he would've given a more helpful answer, I decided to be thankful that he had even showed up in time to rescue me.

"What's that noise?" he asked suddenly. "It sounds like a ringtone."

Sure enough, the tune to 'Skyfall' had suddenly started playing.

"It's mom." I told him, checking my phone as we went outside. "How does she always appear when I need to talk to her?"

"Jenny's always been like that. Now please answer before she finds a way to place the blame on me for your delayed response."

Knowing that he wasn't kidding around about that, I put my best foot forward and answered the call.

"Hi, mama! I was just about to call you!"


	15. A Welcome Distraction

**I don't know if any of you are Oncers, but I did just start a Once Upon A Time Story called Aftermath. If you are indeed a Oncer, you should check it out!**

* * *

Mom gave me a proper telling off about not calling her sooner about dad, but when I got to the part about how Kevin had come to my rescue, she felt better and got to the point about why she was calling—that we needed to get a move on if we wanted to be the traffic we'd encounter on the way to nana's and papa's house.

On the way out to Flushing, Kevin took Francis in his car so I could tell Elijah about dad's 'visit,' focusing mostly on my mystery sister. By the time we arrived at my grandparents' big house on the corner lot of Ireland Street, we agreed not to bring her up until we had solid proof of her existence. Once all of that was hammered out, Elijah brought up something that had him adorably nervous.

* * *

"But Flora, I'm Ukrainian-French and your family is full-on Irish! We're all as European as it gets, but what if they don't like me because I'm not Irish?"

"Babe, they are going to love you and won't even blink an eye at your nationalities. For starters, Francis is half Japanese and then Aunt Tillie is 'full-on Irish,' but she adopted a daughter who is Middle Eastern, and a son who is African American. She also married a Korean man and they had a biological child together, so I now have a Korean cousin and two more on the way who are growing in my mom's womb right now. The Quellers siblings, who are some kind of in-law on the Ryan side represent South Africa and Australia. All of Maddie's kids are half-Argentine because her husband is from Argentina. So you see—matters of race and ethnicity are hardly an issue."

"Okay." He laughed nervously. "Then what about how I'm seven years older than you?"

"Well, my Aunt Tillie is two years older than you and my mom is five years younger than her brothers. Kevin is four years older than mom and nana has two years up on papa. My cousin Bartholomew is some kind of amazing wunderkind and he's pursuing degrees in advanced mathematics and engineering at the London School of Economics because his dream is to get into NASA. He's also part of Mensa."

"How old is Bartholomew?"

"He just turned nineteen. My cousin Shakayla is already nineteen, and broke a record at the Police Academy for being the youngest rookie in over thirty years to finish first in their hardcore triathlon. She, Bartholomew and I are the three oldest cousins."

"How old is the next cousin down?"

"Twelve, and you should watch out for Phoebe. She's really sassy and straightforward."

"I consider myself warned, but this all makes me feel better."

"I'm glad. Now just relax—everything is going to be okay."

When we arrived in the front garden, a small gaggle of my cousins appeared and blocked our path. I tried so hard not to laugh because Phoebe was the leader and had Michelle, Justin and Little Desmond in tow. At the ages of ten, eight and five, the younger ones idolize Phoebe and they didn't have any problems with her doing the talking to Francis.

"Who's that with your mama?"

"He's my daddy now!" Francis explained proudly. "He's called Elijah!"

"Does he like baseball and football, though?"

"Yep!"

Phoebe looked up at Elijah. "My parents always told me that baseball and football equal love, but also that love of the heart is always true and always wins. Do you love my cousin Flora very much?"

"With all of my heart."

"Okay, but don't let me catch you making Flora sad because I'll tell my dad and he's a lot bigger than you."

"You're not going to have to worry about that because I could never be like that to Flora _or _Francis."

"You promise?"

"I do."

Phoebe softened up and turned back to me. "Flora, Elijah's pretty cool. How come you two aren't married yet?"

"I… uh…"

She and the others didn't wait for an answer, having already moved on and invited Francis to come play in the backyard with them. He accepted the invitation and hurried off, leaving me with Elijah.

"I guess we got past nana's line of guards." He joked. "I wonder how the rest of the introductions will go."

"Only one way to find out." I guided him to the front door. "Come on!"

* * *

Just like my cousins had appeared out of nowhere, Papa Desmond and my uncles Liam, Kieran, Declan and Riordan did the same and whisked Elijah away for a 'friendly chat,' promising to have him back in one piece before long. His departure left me lost in thought yet again about my sister.

Who is she?

Where is she?

How old is she?

I really hope that Dexter doesn't hurt her or her family if she has one.

Who is my sister's mother?

Is she someone mom and I know? I'm not sure how I'd feel about that.

I hope I can meet her one day.

I hope she wants to meet me, too.

Wait—I know about her, but does she know about me?

Would she want to?

How do I know that Dexter isn't just messing with me?

What if it's all just a lie?

"Earth to Flora—is anybody home?"

I jumped when I realized that nana and mom had joined me at the picnic table in the backyard.

"Sorry, nana. Happy birthday."

"Thanks, luv, and there's no need to apologize. Now where is Elijah? I haven't seen him yet…"

"He's around here somewhere, but papa and the boys whisked him away for a 'talk.' Should I be worried?"

"There's nothing to worry about, honestly. Kevin got the same treatment when he joined the family, and so did your uncles Thomas and Jung. They all turned out fine."

"Yeah, minus the part where they're all scared shitless to go leprechaun tossing every year." Mom snickered.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked. "What in the Lord's good name is leprechaun tossing?"

Nana glowered at mom. "Jennifer, how does she not know?"

"She probably forgot, but we both know she'd think it's dumb the way pro wrestling is."

"Fair point." Nana turned back to me. "Where are my manners? What would you like to drink?"

"Juice and club soda."

"Are you sure? You're usually a little more adventurous than that."

"I'm quite sure."

Nana continued to be curious. "I know you're allergic to wine, but we picked up a case of that blooming 'hard lemonade' that you and Matilda are fond of."

Crap. My own grandmother is digging me into a hole, probably on purpose and I can see mom struggling to contain her laughter. Be cool.

"I'm not really feeling it today."

"The only other person here who won't touch any liquor on _any _given day of the week is your mother, but we all know why that is."

She paused to put the pieces together, and when she got it, she was very excited.

"Flora, are you pregnant?"

The cat's out of the bag now. Dang it.

"I am, and Elijah and I are both really excited about it and that Francis is over the moon with joy, especially because I'm carrying twins!"

Nana got up and gave me a hug just as Elijah made his way over to us.

"What'd I miss?"

"First tell us how things went!" mom chirped. "We were all concerned!"

"Five burly Irishmen just promised me bodily harm if I ever break Flora's and Francis' hearts, but I'm still standing, so that's a good sign. What in Heaven above is leprechaun tossing?"

"Bring money for betting pools, wear clothes you don't mind getting torn or dirty, and be careful about which of the five O'Malley men you bet against because one of them is very passionate about leprechaun tossing."

Mom nodded towards nana an afterthought.

"Elijah, this is my mother, Megan O'Malley, and she's the one who keeps us all grounded."

Slightly dazed, Elijah shook nana's hand. "Happy birthday, Megan. It's good to finally meet you."

"Likewise, dear boy, and congratulations about the two upcoming additions to your family! Flora's just told us the news!"

"It's more like nana weaseled the information out of me!" I quickly tacked on in my own self-defense. "She's too good!"

For my interruption, I was rewarded with mom and nana both narrowing their eyes dangerously at me. I promptly shut up because looking at them is like looking at two future versions of myself. The O'Malley genes are very strong, and it never fails to eek me out.

Satisfied, nana gave her attention back to Elijah and raised an eyebrow. "I noticed that there aren't any rings on my granddaughter's fingers. What's going on with that? When are you going to make an honest woman out of her?"

Predictably, Elijah started flustering under my grandmother's gaze and it was very amusing. Nana has a few strange ways of showing affection and asking direct questions to a newcomer is one of them, but if she's already like this with Elijah within five minutes of meeting him, that means she approves.

Come what will or come what may, and regardless of my big sister, I am set for life.


	16. The Prince House

_July 28, three days later _

* * *

Elijah made it through meeting my family with a major fear of leprechaun tossing to show for it, but today the situation is reversed because I get to meet his mother Nicolette for the first time. She's fresh from a year-long trip abroad with the Westminster Dog Show as their veterinarian. She used to be a veterinarian but retired, and now she only comes out of retirement for them. According to Elijah, his mother is very excited to meet Francis and me, so that's a relief.

I had a small case of the jitters, but Holly and her husband Jean-François came to our rescue to collect Nicolette from the airport to bring her to her house in Long Island since they live closer to the airport than we do. At least I was more with the program on the way out to her house.

* * *

"I suppose I should remind you that she has a heavy accent." Elijah was saying as we turned onto his street. "It's also a French one."

"I spent a lot of time in Paris on a photography expedition before Francis was born. I'll be fine, don't worry."

Elijah suddenly let out a groan as we pulled into the driveway. "Don't speak too soon, babe."

"Why?"

He turned off the car and nodded towards an ancient green Cadillac parked a few feet away. "See that car over there?"

"Yep. Who does it belong to?"

"My father's mother, Klarysa. She's an insufferable old bat from Kiev, and moved here after papa died. She refuses to go back or let us put her in a home, and she had her own place, but she comes and goes from here as she pleases."

"How old is Klarysa, then?"

"Eighty-five, and still kicking. Be on your guard with her; she's hostile to change."

"I'm not scared of little old ladies, I'll be fine."

I turned around to look at Francis in his car seat, absorbed in one of his picture books.

"Hey, little prince—we're here!"

Francis put his book down. "Is it time for seeing Lulu, Lando and China?"

"That's right, and their parents are here, too."

"Who else?"

Elijah looked back at him. "My nana Klarysa and my mother Nicolette. Do you want to unbuckle your car seat, or should I?"

"Me! Me, me, me!"

After a few moments of gathering our things, we were all walking the driveway to Elijah's childhood home, a beautiful brick Victorian-style house with a screened wraparound porch, complete with a hanging swing. Elijah opened the front door for me, and I entered to find myself in a Parisian-themed front hall, complete with furniture and sculptures reminiscent of one of my favorite cities in the world. Francis joined me and held my hand as he looked around.

"What do you think?"

"So pretty."

Elijah entered behind us at the same time we heard footsteps and we were soon greeted by his older sister, Holly. When she saw me, she became curious.

"Something is a little different about you, sweetheart." She reached out and touched a hand to my baby bump, whose true size was obscured by my tunic shirt and pants. "Are you expecting?"

"Yes, and it's twins!" (Holly gasped excitedly) "We would like to be the ones to tell Nicolette, though. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!" she noticed Francis getting squirmy and spoke cheerfully to him. "Hey, you! Do you like dogs?"

My son lit up immediately. "Yes!"  
"My mama has two dogs, Tolkien and Lewis—do you want see them? I think they're in the kitchen with Orlando, Honolulu and China right now!"

Francis was completely swayed by his auntie's words and followed her out of the room, leaving Elijah to lead me to a fairly large kitchen-dining room area that was abuzz with activity and filled with the smell of something cooking. Francis was already heading over to Holly's kids who were by the back door, fawning over a black-and-white border collie and a Dalmatian. While Klarysa was nowhere to be seen, Holly's husband Jean-François was parked at the table, working on a Sudoku puzzle. As for what was cooking, I guessed a spaghetti meal of some sort.

Nicolette herself was at the kitchen island, arranging a tea set and when she looked up, I saw that Elijah inherited most of his looks from her—she had the same tan skin, slender yet muscular build and deep blue eyes. However, she had one particular feature that her son had nothing of at all: a head of long brown, almost red hair styled into a braid, resting on the shoulder of a beautiful purple sundress. If I had to guess, I'd put her in her late fifties at the most and when made her way over to me, smiling, I was immediately put at ease.

Elijah gave me a gentle nudge in her direction. "Flora, this is my mother, Nicolette Belle Prince."

Nicolette laughed, and the sound was light and happy. Her accent topped it all off.

"Hello, Flora. It's great to meet the woman who has captured my son's heart."

"It's great to meet you, too, and Nicolette Belle is a lovely name."

"Thank you, and Nicolette is just fine."

"Alright. Did you meet Francis?"

"Indeed. He even shook my hand when Holly introduced him to me."

The teakettle began whistling at that point and Nicolette smiled. "Come show me how you like your tea, ma petite."

Without waiting for an answer, she bustled to a cupboard and opened it to reveal a whole side stocked with various teas. When I looked back at Elijah, Holly and Jean-François for some kind of reassurance, I was taken aback when they had a collective expression of shock on their faces.

"Was it something I said?"

Elijah shook his head. "No, it's what she called you—ma petite. That means 'my girl,' and she wouldn't call you that unless she really likes you."

"I just met her five minutes ago…"

"Yeah, so I'd say she already approves of you." He kissed my cheek. "Now go over there and pick out what tea you'd like—she has your favorites."

Later, during lunch, Nicolette noticed Elijah and I were getting a little squirrelly.

"Okay, you two, out with it."

"Out with what?" Elijah asked innocently. "Everything's fine."

Holly snorted into her tea, almost spitting it out and Nicolette narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Holly Sansonnet, you watch yourself. You know how I feel about stains on the furniture."

Nicolette turned back to Elijah. "And you, Elijah Nikolai, have always been a terrible liar. Tell me before I take away the fun by guessing."

"Flora is pregnant—"

"Pregnant?" came a new voice, harsh and cold. "Who's pregnant?"

Turning, I saw an old woman dressed all in black, entering the room. Everyone tensed up, and Nicolette's demeanor turned icy as she spoke to her mother-in-law.

"Finally decided to join us because you finished watching your stories, have you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Klarysa snarked. "What's this about a pregnancy? Is it your daughter?"

"I have a name," Holly called out in a huff of annoyance. "And no, it isn't me because it's Flora."

"Who?"

"Me." I found myself saying. "I'm Flora."

Klarysa sized me up. "You? How are you? Eighteen, nineteen?"

"Hey, now—"

Elijah cut me off, angry at Klarysa. "Do _not_ talk about my love and the mother of my children like that!"

"Just look at those marks up and down her arms and all over her fingers, they're ungodly and there is _definitely _something wrong with sleeping or marrying a harlot as young as this one!"

Her words finally sent Elijah, Nicolette, Holly and Jean-François into a defensive uproar. The little kids and Lewis the dog bolted from the room, but Tolkien followed me outside and rested his head on my lap as I sat on the steps of a large playhouse. When I made myself comfortable, Tolkien touched his nose to my belly and sniffed it. Deciding it wasn't a threat, he moved closer to it and put both of his paws in my lap and rested his head on top them.

"Thanks, buddy." I scratched him behind his ears. "You're a good dog."

Tolkien responded by wagging his tail appreciatively closing his eyes in enjoyment.

"Flora?"

I looked up to see Elijah approaching me.

"Hi, dearest."

"Is Klarysa gone?"

"Yes." He knelt down in front of me, petting Tolkien. "I'm so sorry for everything she said. Nobody even knew she was coming."

I made a noncommittal noise and ran a hand over my flower tattoo sleeve. "Do you like my tattoos, Elijah? Even the one over my heart?"

He held my tattooed arm by the wrist and gently caressed the red and orange hanakatoba flowers.

"I love your tattoos, and if you recall, that's how we first met."  
"Oh, yeah…"

He moved his hand to my chest, smiling when he felt my heartbeat. "This tattoo is a great one because it's a way to remember Hikaru, the one who became your best friend and so many other wonderful things, including your rescuer from the tsunami and the one who gave you Francis."

(The tattoo above my heart is Hikaru's name. I got it a month after Francis was born)

"What about these?" I made two fists and held them together so he could see the message on my fingers. "Proverbs twenty-five two: it is the glory of God to conceal a matter, but it is the glory of kings to search things out."

Elijah uncurled my fingers and kissed them. "Those words are perfect because it means that God did intend for us to meet, but only after we sorted through the sad things life has thrown at us. We're both okay now and we now have each other, Francis, our two little daughters, our friends and our families all as blessings to count. We're pretty blessed, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes. I could never deny that."

He grinned and fished something out of his shirt pocket, keeping it enclosed in his fist. "Flora, there's just one last thing I want to say."

My heart started going double time. "What's that, babe?"

"Will you make me the happiest guy in the world and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

As he spoke, he opened his fist and held out a beautiful diamond engagement ring to me. I was immediately a sobbing mess.

"Yes, Elijah! Of course!"

He laughed happily and slid the ring onto my finger with a trembling hand. Tolkien conveniently moved out of the way as Elijah moved in to kiss me full on the lips with the kind of kiss that made my toes curl in my shoes.

We weren't alone in our joy for long because we heard a familiar pair of little feet running across the cobblestoned ground. It was Francis, and he was more excited than I've ever seen him before. Elijah caught him and scooped him up in a hug.

"Hi, baby boy! How are you doing?"

Francis just giggled and reached for me. Elijah sat him on my lap and he immediately seized my hand to investigate it for himself.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked.

"You and daddy are gonna get married!"

Francis hugged me around my middle as I kept talking.

"I'm going to put on a big white dress and have pretty flowers, but you and daddy will wear tuxedos!"

Francis changed gears immediately and recoiled in horror, looking at me with wide eyes.

"No! No tuxedos! Too itchy!"

He was off my lap like a shot, and Tolkien ran after him, barking excitedly. They were soon joined by Lewis and Orlando, Honolulu and China.

"Our little boys is really something else."

Elijah nodded in agreement and sat beside me, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"That's for sure, and Flora?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, my amazing husband-to-be?"

He kissed me on the lips again. "Welcome to the family."


End file.
